A New Beginning Part 1
by scottmercure
Summary: The time draws close as the professor and Venus prepare for their trip to Scotland. During that time the couple learns that their feelings for each other are growing stronger. Goliath, seeing the possibility of losing his blood kin to a human has mixed


GARGOYLES Fan Fiction  
  
A New Beginning - Part 1 of 2  
  
The sequel to Full Moon Rising  
  
04/30/2001  
  
Revised and rewritten by Scott Mercure  
smercure@charter.net  
  
Special thanks to Isabelle Saucier  
A woman who showed me just what love is about  
isaucier@vl.videotron.ca  
  
All Gargoyles and characters are trademarks of Disney and Buena Vista   
Television, (c) MCMXCIV and used without their consent. Professor Scott Mercure   
and Jacob Forelle belong to Scott S. Mercure. Venus Mercure, a.k.a. the Rebel   
Flower, belongs to Isabelle Saucier. Daniel Straussmore and the Athena Project   
belong to Ryan Stout. All brand names or copy written material mentioned in   
this story belong to their respective owners.   
  
Anybody who wants to use our characters is welcome to, as long as they   
contact us (Scott Mercure, Isabelle Saucier and Ryan Stout) first. Tell us what   
you plan to do with them and chances are we won't mind, although I cannot speak   
for Ryan..  
  
A WORD FROM THE AUTHOR:  
  
Greetings Gargoyles fan fiction fans, I have decided to crawl out from my   
hiding hole and do some more writing. Those of you who heard I had retired from   
writing Gargoyles fan fiction had heard correctly. Only thing is that when   
Isabelle rewrote the original "Full Moon Rising" it had changed so much that   
none of my other fan fictions fit. So I decided, after a lot of thought and   
planning, to make an attempt to fix the problem. At the time I did not think it   
would be that big of a job to rewrite this story, was I wrong.  
  
I had originally thought of just taking the original text and making   
modification. Things in the new FMR affected the timeline, characters and many   
events. These changes, however, were so drastic that I was unable to modify the   
original OSNF, and thus decided to rewrite it from scratch. So I sat down and   
read the new FMR several times before starting the rewrite.  
  
For a while I was uncertain of just how to begin the new version. The   
opening scene alone had to be deleted, but that was no big loss since it really   
did not make sense. It was a rough beginning, but as I went along things   
started to take shape. The story, characters and scenes became more detailed.   
For those who have read the new FMR probably noticed that the Venus character is   
a lot different from the original. Isabelle, my fiancée, has told me that Venus   
in this fan fiction differs slightly from hers. But since no two authors write   
the same it is almost impossible to use Venus in the same way as Isabelle has.   
I have done my best to make her as close as possible, but you will probably see   
slight variances. Mostly the way she talks and acts towards the professor, I   
tend to make her more affectionate and open.  
  
Another thing you will notice is that my old partner, Ryan "Proteus" Stout   
had no hand in this rewrite. We still keep in contact from time to time, but we   
more or less drifted apart in our Gargoyles fan fiction universe. I still use   
his characters, as he will no doubt continue to use mine, we just do not write   
our stories as a team. Perhaps someday we will team up once again, and I look   
forward to that day, but for now I have taken it upon myself to rewrite OSNF.   
With any luck I will get the chance to rewrite my other monster sized fan   
fiction, Demona's Love Reborn. The only fear I have in undertaking that project   
is that it will be twice as large as the original DLR.  
  
Anyhow, here it is, the brand new, totally rewritten (and re-titled)   
version of "Old Surprises-New Friends". Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
* * *  
  
The young gargoyle sat and stared out her bedroom window. Below and to   
the left of her window was the pool, its shimmering surface rippled as a breeze   
blew in from the river.  
  
"So much has happened in my life," she said to herself. "I am not certain   
if what is unfolding is a good thing. Am I ready to pursue a relationship   
again?"  
  
Her side was still sore from her encounter with the gargoyle robot. The   
discomfort, however, was not what was foremost on her mind. She could almost   
still feel the sensation of kissing the professor. It felt almost alien to her   
but at the same time quite pleasurable.  
  
Venus cared for the human a lot, perhaps more so that any human in the   
past. But her heart had been broken once, her love shattered into a million   
pieces. It was something she was not certain could ever be healed, but a small   
part of her said that Scott would be able to ease that old pain.  
  
She felt happy with her new home, something for her to protect, and for   
the two humans she cared for. The professor, Scott, had done everything in his   
power to make her feel welcomed. Without others of her kind around, however,   
she felt alone and isolated in this wondrous paradise.  
  
"Well, I am not going to sit around here all day pondering." She said to   
nobody in particular before trying to stand.  
  
Grunting in pain she found herself needing to lean on the wall once she   
was standing. Her side felt as if there was no skin and the bandage was rubbing   
against open flesh. Seeing what the daylight had to offer was great, but right   
now she would give anything to turn into a statue again. Healing at this rate   
was both bothersome and awkward; she wondered how the humans could deal with it.   
The medication the professor had left was still on the nightstand next to her   
bed. He had said they would ease the pain, but she still did not trust them.  
  
"This is going to be enjoyable." She said, grumbling as she stepped out   
into the hallway.  
  
With the help of her arms she was able to make it to the staircase, the   
pain in her side complaining the entire way. Luckily there were railings that   
she could steady herself with as she limped down to the first floor. By this   
time she was having second thoughts about the medication on her nightstand. She   
took one look at the stairs and shook her head; no way she was going back up   
now. Pressing a hand against the burn she slowly made her way to the professors   
workshop.  
  
The door was slightly ajar so she simply pushed it open and stepped   
inside. Scott was sitting at his large, and very cluttered desk talking on the   
phone. Since he did not look up she concluded that he did not hear her enter.  
  
"Just tell her that professor Mercure called." He said, obviously not   
speaking to Maza herself. "Yes, she has been here before... Yes, she will   
probably know why... Thank you, goodbye." With that said he hung up the phone   
and snickered.  
  
"Detective Maza was not there?" She said, stepping closer to him.  
  
When she spoke his head snapped up as if some invisible hand had yanked it   
upward. "Hey, what are you doing walking around with your injury?"  
  
The startled look on his face made her smile, as always he was the   
concerned man. "It is only a burn, I am pretty certain I will not perish from   
something so minor."  
  
"Well," Scott said, shaking his head and smiling. "At least sit down for a   
while. From the way you are standing, and you're favoring your side, I would   
say that you will need to." When she did sit down he leaned on the desk in   
front of her. "And to answer your question, no, she was not in her office. I   
left her partner a message, but I have an idea we will be seeing her soon either   
way."  
  
Venus nodded, wondering what will happen when the detective finally   
confronts Scott about her. "I feel that we can trust detective Maza in this   
matter."  
  
The professor nodded. "She seems like a level headed woman, and no doubt   
knows more about you than she's letting on. But, I guess we shall see when the   
time comes."  
  
She leaned back in the chair and absently rubbed her injury, more out   
reflex than concern. "There is still a question I asked of you before that you   
seemed to avoid."  
  
Scott's face took on a puzzled expression, asking what the question had   
been.  
  
"Why do you find me so attractive?" She asked, the corners of her mouth   
curled into a tiny smile.  
  
The human standing before her seemed to turn a slight shade of red before   
answering. "Well, I think you are quite attractive. Not just in body, but your   
strength, kindness, and you always want to help. Those are the things I find   
most attractive about you." He hesitated for a moment, clearly nervous about   
what wanted to say next. "Can I be completely honest with you, Venus?"  
  
"Of course." She said, smiling.  
  
"When I first found you, as a statue, I did something that was odd even   
for me." Scott said, reaching up to loosen his collar. "I fell in love with a   
statue, but not just a normal 'archaeologist discovery' love, but something   
deeper.  
  
"You were more than just a statue, you seemed alive even while frozen in   
sleep. I don't know why I felt like this, but I have to be honest when I say   
that my love for you had grown a lot since I first set eyes on you."  
  
He pushed away from the desk and stood just behind and to the left of her.   
She was going to ask what he was doing when she felt his hands touch her   
shoulders. The action did not alarm her but it felt a little strange. When she   
was about to ask him what he had planned his hands began to knead her shoulders.   
He began slowly, using only his fingers to find the stiff areas in her muscles.   
She was quite positive he had no idea just what he was doing.  
  
"I have not felt this in a very long time." She said to herself, tilting   
her head down. "I should stop him, but it feels too good."  
  
Scott had no idea on just what he was indeed doing, something as simple as   
this had a different effect on gargoyles. He figured his massage was having the   
desired effect when she looked down at her lap, sighing. It was fascinating how   
heavy her muscles were, yet her skin felt as smooth as silk. When she moved her   
head or arms he could feel her muscles flexing. Brushing her raven hair over   
her shoulder he started on her neck.  
  
"How does that feel?" He asked, his fingers making tiny circles on the   
nape of her neck.  
  
"Quite relaxing." She was speaking the truth since it did feel good. Not   
quite as if he were doing it to her back and wings, which would easily persuade   
her to hasten their relationship. But she figured that if he did move down her   
back she would politely ask him to stop. "If he truly cares for me he will   
understand why." She said in silently.  
  
Because of her height her head rose a few inches above the back of the   
chair. She trusted him, but just to be certain she would lean back. In that   
way he could still continue his massaging and she did not worry about him   
turning her on. When she did lean back he stopped for a moment so she could get   
comfortable before continuing.  
  
Without really meaning too Scott happened to look down at her and found he   
could see down the center of her dress. It was only for a second, but it was   
enough to see that it had been a long time since he was with a woman. It was   
only the upper cleavage area of her breasts, not much, but he decided that it   
was time to stop. As he pulled away he drew her hair back so it was feathered   
over her shoulders.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked as he went and knelt down before her. "Maybe   
some food will help you forget your injury."  
  
She shook her head. "I am not hungry, but thank you for asking." His   
affectionate massage had helped to ease the ache in her side. "Although I will   
need a new dress. Could you please assist me in getting back to my room?" She   
added, looking down at the section that had been cut away.  
  
Scott nodded and helped her as best he could in standing, which was   
awkward since she was taller. She did her best not to put too much of her   
weight on his shoulder. As they walked she noticed that the burn was growing   
less painful. Not knowing why she used her free hand and touched the bandaged   
area. Her heart skipped a beat as an odd tingling sensation washed over her.   
The pain seemed to recede even more, which she found odd.  
  
"That was strange." She said to herself. "More of the Archmage's gifts I   
imagine." But because of this she did manage to get to her room faster than she   
had left.  
  
When they reached her bedroom she sat down on her bed with a soft grunt.  
Scott seemed winded from the ordeal so she waited a few moments while he caught  
his breath.  
  
"Could you get me the blue dress from the closet please." Venus asked,   
not wanting to get up again. He simply nodded and did as she asked, handing her   
the one she asked for.  
  
"I will wait outside while you change." He commented, before walking to   
the door. "Just call me when you are done, unless you decide to stay here and   
rest."  
  
Venus could not help but chuckle, his mouth was working faster than his   
feelings. When he asked what she was laughing at she simply shook her head.  
  
"Silly human." She answered, smiling. "Just close the door and help me   
remove my ruined dress." His look of amazement caused her to laugh again, but   
winced as her injury reminded her of its presence. "It is hard enough to bend   
and move now, so I have need of some assistance."  
  
Scott could not find any words to describe what she was asking him to do.   
He felt his face begin to get warm and was no doubt turning red from the way she   
was smirking. If just getting a quick gaze down her front got him going, then   
what would happen seeing her in only undergarments? Clearing his throat, he   
nodded and approached her, his stride making him look like a Frankenstein   
monster.  
  
Upon reaching her she leaned forward so he could more easily reach between   
her wings. In order for her to wear human clothes they needed to be modified.   
In the case of most of her shirts and tops they opened and closed by snaps in   
the back. Holes were made so that it could be fastened and worn without   
hampering her wings. Her pants and other leg wear needed even more   
modifications. Like the shirts they fastened in the back, just above her tail.   
The biggest problem had been her feet and talons.  
  
Jacob had solved this by cutting the seam on each leg and replacing them   
with zippers. Otherwise she was not able to wear them without damaging the   
fabric, nor getting caught on her large gargoyle feet. Her elbow spurs were the   
easiest, simple holes allowed for them to protrude. In all she was pretty set   
up in the clothes department, thanks to her human host.  
  
"You look as if you are going to faint." She said, pulling his wandering   
mind back into focus. "Are you that scared to touch me? You had no problems   
downstairs in your workshop."  
  
From the tone of her voice he knew she was not serious, but it did make   
him feel silly. "Oh, it's not that, Venus. I'm just not used to being asked to   
help a beautiful woman remove her shirt."  
  
Venus smiled, shaking her head. "There is a first time for everything, I   
suppose." Then added. "If I did not trust you, then I would not have asked you   
to help."  
  
She told herself that he had not done anything to make her distrust him.   
In her heart she knew he would not do anything against her will, not that he   
could. Even with her injury she could easily defend herself. He smiled in such   
a way that she could not help but find cute, one corner of her mouth turned up   
smile. Turning her gaze away from him she looked out the window and waited.  
  
Scott was not certain if it was her honesty towards him, or just his   
eagerness to help, but either way he found himself next to her. So she would   
not have to twist around he put on knee on the bed. Her wings were in a relaxed   
position, halfway between being extended and caped around her shoulders. There   
were five buttons below her wings and three above; the space in between was open   
to allow her wings free movement. He started at the bottom, his fingers seeming   
clumsy at first but became calm as he proceeded up.  
  
When he had undone the last button the upper section fell open, revealing   
the white strap of her bra. With his job finished he nodded and removed his leg   
from the bed, stepping back a few feet to see if she would now ask him to leave.   
Without saying a word she straightened up and carefully pulled the top half of   
the dress down. He did not know why she took her time since the fabric was   
already ruined; perhaps it was because of her injury. His breath caught in his   
throat as the front slid down, revealing a lacy bra. From what he could see it   
was not a solid white, but slightly more transparent than he had expected.  
  
He could easily see what lay underneath the fabric. For the rest of her   
undressing she did not ask him to leave, but simply look the other way.  
  
Feeling very bashful about seeing her wearing less that she was now he   
closed his eyes and turned away. He opened them again and stared out the window   
for a while. From behind he heard her giggle as his apparent attempt of being   
honorable while in her presence. After what seemed like hours she called to   
him.  
  
"I will need your assistance again." She announced.  
  
When he turned around he saw that she had donned the new dress, but the   
back was hanging open. He nodded and once again helped her fasten the back   
closed. He had to admit she looked very fetching in the new dress. The pale   
blue went nicely with her lavender skin.  
  
"You look wonderful!" He said, his broad smile showing clearly on her   
face. "Almost like an angel."  
  
His kind words on how she looked caused her heart to soar. She had never   
been given such compliments on her appearance, not even by the mate who had   
betrayed her. She made no attempt to hide how she felt about his compliments.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, still impressed at Scott's words.  
  
He simply nodded and walked back to the window, once again staring   
outside. Time passed slowly for Venus, her mind curious as to what he was   
thinking about. She was about to stand and go to him when he broke the silence.  
  
"There is something else that I have been thinking about lately." He   
said, not turning from the window. "You have been here for some time now,   
honoring my request to remain hidden."  
  
Venus tilted her head, wondering why he had decided to discuss a topic   
such as this. She was going to ask why but he answered her without being asked.  
  
"I do not want you to feel like a prisoner in my house, so I was wondering   
if you felt like taking a trip with me." He suggested, and then turned to face   
her. "I want to show you more of what the world is like today."   
  
At first all she could do was sit and stare at him in disbelief. Then joy   
filled her; he was going to grant her something she had wanted for weeks! For a   
moment the ache in her side was forgotten, replaced by a new degree of   
happiness. Before she could stop herself she rose to her feet and practically   
fell forward. Scott, seeing her falling rushed forward in an attempt to try and   
balance her. She reached out to him, seeing him rushing forward and did her   
best to hug him without knocking him down. Their combined actions caused them   
to collide, but because Venus had not been running it was Scott who caused them   
to topple. Venus yelped as both fell backwards onto the bed, the young gargoyle   
first with the professor in tow.  
  
She grunted as his weight pressed on top of her. He was not heavy by her   
standards, but her stomach and chest were not accustomed to being pressed on.   
Pain seared though her midsection as the landing aggravated her injury. She   
halfway hoped he could not see the grimace on her face, but she did not cry out.   
He must have remembered the she was hurt because he immediately lifted himself   
up so he was no longer resting atop her. The pain eased down as she opened her   
eyes to see him hovering over her. He had the 'concerned look' on his face as   
he asked if she was all right.  
  
To her own astonishment she smiled and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.   
"Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Her kiss seemed to catch him by surprise, as did her question. "You mean   
about taking you off the island?" She nodded; her smile was more precious than   
any sparkling jewel. "Of course I did, anywhere you want to go."  
  
Scott was about to get off her when she grabbed his collar in one hand and   
pulled him into another kiss. This was something he was hoping to do since the   
first time they had kissed. She moaned, ever so softly and slid her free arm   
onto his back. For some reason she no longer felt the burn as he once again   
pressed onto her. Instead of wondering why it no longer pained her she started   
wondering about a back rub in the near future.  
  
"This has to be what really feels like to have somebody really care about   
you." She said to herself as she stopped the kiss long enough to take a breath.  
  
He was not certain what to think about her sudden affectionate advances   
toward him. If this was because he offered to take her off the island then he   
was not about to question it. Instead he returned her kiss, hopefully as   
passionate as the one she gave. It was strange feeling her arm on his back, his   
body pressing heavily against hers. Another thing that made him feel odd was   
her chest pressing against his, her kiss not being her only feminine feature at   
the moment.  
  
They were starting to wonder how far this would go when the bedroom door   
squeaked open. Scott looked up to see Jacob backing onto the door, his arms   
full of folded towels. When he turned around his eyes almost popped from their   
sockets, his face turned bright red. They could only imagine what was going   
through Jacob's mind. Him seeing them, one on top of the other kissing must   
look like two young lovers.  
  
"Oh my! I am deeply sorry, sir!" The old butler said, almost stuttering.   
"The door was ajar and I thought... I apologize." He averted his eyes and   
hurried back out, mumbling "oh my" over and over.  
  
"I had better go rescue him before he dies of guilt." Scott smiled and   
planted a quick kiss on her lips before hurrying to his feet. "Jacob! It's not   
what you think, she stumbled..." He said as he hurried after Jacob, his voice   
growing fainter.  
  
Venus continued to lie on the bed, thinking of what they had been doing.   
In her mind she was a little disappointed that Jacob had walked in, but he did   
not know. She thought about it some more, and then remembered the look on both   
Jacob and Scott's face. That alone made her start laughing, her arms and legs   
flailing like a newborn infant. It was then that the pain in her side came back   
to life, it hurt a lot less but it made her cease her laughing.  
  
"Ow." Was all she muttered before getting up. She told herself that she   
should track the two humans down and make sure they were okay. Jacob was no   
doubt overwhelmed with embarrassment at walking in on them. As for the   
professor, well, he was too kind hearted to let his butler be traumatized by the   
ordeal.  
  
  
  
Elisa was sitting in her car, which was parked before one of those express   
Dunkin Doughnuts shops. In one hand she held a steaming cup of coffee while an   
apple filled doughnut occupied the other. She seemed to be contemplating which   
to try first, looking at one for a moment, then to the other. To tell the truth   
she did not really feel like either one. The stop was only an excuse to delay   
her trip to Wards Island, to speak once again to the professor.  
  
She was still upset that he had lied to her about the statue, but she also   
knew Scott was only protecting her. Hudson had brought this to her attention;   
him saying that she had done the same several times for them. Sighing, she bit   
into the doughnut and was gifted by a glob of gooey apple filling spilling out   
onto her shirt.  
  
"Oh, great." She grumbled, tossing the booby-trapped pastry onto her   
dashboard. "What else could go wrong tonight?"  
  
Grabbing a napkin from the glove box she wiped away the goop as best she   
could. As she examined her shirt her radio crackled to life.  
  
"All units in the vicinity of Fifth and Main be on the lookout for a blue   
Bronco." The dispatcher announced. "Last seen heading west. Suspect wanted   
for bank robbery, he is considered armed and dangerous."  
  
She looked into the rearview mirror to see her reflection staring back.   
"Oh, shut up you." Shaking her head she started the car and pulled out into   
traffic. It would only take her a few minutes to reach the area the Bronco was   
reported as being in.  
An hour later New York police had run the vehicle off the road into a   
ditch. The man had tried to flee on foot but wound up as a hood ornament on   
another passing car. There was nothing the paramedics could do; they pronounced   
him dead at the scene. Elisa had not been at the accident, arriving several   
minutes after. With everything in hand with the officers she helped keep   
onlookers away as the medical team took care of the victim.  
  
Later she found herself once again driving towards Wards Island, home of   
professor Mercure. As she drove down the highway she picked up her radio and   
called to dispatch. When the operator answered she asked to be connected to   
Matt's office. A moment later the familiar voice of her partner came over the   
mike.  
  
"Now what?" He asked, trying to sound serious.  
  
"I am going to stop at professor Mercure's house to inquire about his new   
guest." She said, her mouth turning down for a moment, then remembered what   
Hudson had said. "I might need to contact Goliath, could you be ready to get   
him when I call?"  
  
"Sure." He replied, then chuckled. "I guess I can act as both a paper   
pusher and a messenger. Oh, that professor Mercure called for you. He said   
that you would probably know why."  
  
"You don't say?" Elisa said, feeling amused by the message. "When I know   
more I will contact you. Maza Out."  
  
The mike clicked off as she placed it back into the cradle on her   
dashboard. She looked up to see an exit sign coming into view. Painted on the   
green surface was the exit number, followed by "Manhattan State Hospital, Wards   
Island". She nodded and put on her directional before changing lanes; a minute   
later she was pulling onto the ramp.  
  
She pulled off the main road onto a smaller side street paved with pea   
stones. As she rounded a small bend the front gate came into view, white iron   
bars stretching between two large concrete pillars. The fence leading off from   
there stretched out of sight, the black bars blending into the night. On the   
drivers side of the gate was a post with a speaker and toggle button.  
  
Rolling down the window she pressed the toggle button and waited for an   
answer.  
  
"Professor Mercure's residence." Came the voice of Jacob, the professor's   
butler. "Who is calling?"  
  
"It's Elisa Maza again." She answered. "May I speak with the professor."  
  
"I will see if he is available, Ms. Maza." He replied. "Would you be so   
kind as to wait a few moments?"  
  
"Sure." She said, waiting for the gate to open.  
Inside the manor, Scott and Venus were just finishing up their dinner.   
The thing he called Mousse was quite delightful, and very chocolaty. During her   
stay she had tried many different foods and drinks, most of which she had never   
heard of before. Normally they were good, except the one time Jacob served   
something called "Swordfish". She had eaten fish, even in her time, but she did   
not enjoy the taste of this one. Her host said he would have it crossed off the   
list of dishes to be served in the future.  
  
Each time they were finished she tried to insist on helping Jacob with the   
cleanup. Most times he politely chased her away saying that "madams do not   
clean tables." The old butler had said the same thing when she had first tried   
to help him with the trash. "For a wise one he is quite able bodied." She   
would say to herself as she watched him go about his duties. She was about to   
ask Scott what he had planned for later when Jacob entered the room.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you during your meal, sir." The butler said, bowing   
slightly. "But detective Maza is at the front gate asking to speak with you."  
  
Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Didn't take her long, did it Jacob?"  
  
"It would appear not, sir." He answered. "Shall I tell her you are   
busy?"  
  
The professor shook his head. "No, best let her inside so we can get this   
meeting over with. Venus?" She turned her gaze from Jacob, who stepped back   
out, towards Scott. "For a short time I would like you to remain hidden until I   
know what is going to happen."  
  
"Why?" She asked, puzzled at his request. "Do you not think I can take   
care of myself?"  
  
"It's not that Venus." Scott said as he stood. "I just want to make   
certain the detective knows for certain that you are here. When I know this I   
will come and get you."  
  
She smiled, unfurling her wings as she got to her feet. "As always you do   
your best to protect me, even if I am bred to be a protector."  
  
"Only making sure you are not discovered prematurely." He said, taking   
her hand into his.  
  
Venus did not reply, but instead continued to hold his hand until they   
were in the office. Once there the professor opened the loading dock door and   
politely asked her to wait around the corner. She nodded, giving him a peck on   
the cheek before doing so.  
  
For a few moments she waited in silence as the professor went and sat  
behind his desk. She began to wonder just what exactly would go on between  
Scott and the detective. Her curiosity got the better of her so she looked for  
a place where she could climb to the roof. The easiest way would be to use her  
talons where she had climbed up once before. That way she would not cause any  
further damage to his home. She found the spot where she had climbed before, a  
few moments later she managed to pull herself over onto the roof.  
  
Something did not occur to her as she had climbed, her side no longer   
bothered her.  
  
The large windows that looked down into the professor's workshop were easy   
to spot. Bright light shone though them like beacons in the night. She grinned   
happily and approached them, to do what Jacob had called 'snooping'; Scott had   
used 'spying'.  
  
"After all," She said to herself. "It *is* me they are going to talk   
about, so I have every right to snoop and spy. Whichever word suits best."  
  
As she peered through the glass she noticed that it was open. A few   
minutes later she saw Jacob enter with Elisa Maza trailing behind. She leaned   
closer to the glass so she could hear well.  
  
"Welcome back, detective." Scott said, rising to greet the human woman.   
"I take it you got my message."  
  
Elisa nodded. "Yes, Matt told me you tried to call me at the station. Do   
you know why I am here?"  
  
The professor nodded, then stepped out from behind his desk to stand next   
to the loading dock door. "I have a good idea, but just to be certain I want to   
hear your reasons."  
  
"Very well." Elisa said, deciding not to try and give him a song and   
dance routine. "Apparently the statue is still here."  
  
To her surprise the professor laughed. "Okay, so apparently you do know   
more then you were letting on about that statue. You must understand that I had   
my reasons for lying to you."  
  
She nodded her understanding, knowing well she had done that same thing   
many times for Goliath and the others. She figured now would be a good time to   
have Matt contact Goliath.  
  
"May I use your phone, professor?" She asked, to which he nodded his   
approval. "I am going to have that person I told you about stop by."  
  
"Very well, any information can be of great help." Scott said as he   
continued to stand by the door. He waited as she dialed the phone.  
  
"Hello, Matt." She said into the receiver. "You can tell him to come by   
the professor's place... Yeah, he wants to meet him in person... No, he doesn't...   
Okay, we will be waiting. See ya." With that she hung up the phone. "He will   
be here in a few minutes."  
  
Scott stepped away from the door and leaned against his desk. Elisa   
waited in silence as a *thump* could be heard from behind her. When she turned   
she saw a female gargoyle standing up from a crouch. Apparently she had come in   
through the skylight on the roof.  
  
Elisa noticed that the gargoyle was taller than the professor but shorter   
than Goliath. She was very lovely and closely resembled Goliath. Their skin   
color was exactly the same, as were the facial features. She had a slim figure,   
quite attractive for a female, with raven black hair. Venus was not as muscular   
as Demona, but looked quite agile and strong. What struck Elisa as strange was   
the light blue dress she was wearing. The young detective, being accustomed to   
seeing Gargoyles in drab loincloths, found the look unusual.  
  
The gargoyle kept a wary eye on her as Elisa considered what to do or say   
next. She was quite used to being around gargoyles, but this Venus, as Scott   
called her, was new. Elisa could also sense something powerful about Venus, a   
feeling she could not seem to understand.  
  
"Hello." Was all the young detective could think of to say.  
  
Venus knew that normally humans were fearful of her kind; even Scott and   
Jacob had been frightened when first they met. This human did not even seem to   
be phased by her. She found the entire ordeal odd, but then again she   
remembered that the detective had seen her on the roof the night they caught   
Brainert. In a small way this alone confirmed that there were more of her kind   
around.  
  
"Welcome back, detective." Venus said, smiling warmly.  
  
"The detective has called a friend of hers who claims to know about your   
kind." Scott said, placing his hand on her shoulder. In doing so got a raised   
eyebrow from the detective.  
  
"When will this person arrive?" Venus asked, hoping whoever it was knew   
something about more of her kind in the city.  
  
"He should be here shortly." Elisa replied, trying not to look as anxious   
as she felt. She was wondering what would happen when Goliath and his blood   
sister met face to face.  
  
"So who is this person we are to meet?" Scott asked, not yet moving away   
from the wary gargoyle. "You've told me about him more than once, but never a   
name."  
  
For the first time since she had arrived Elisa actually smiled. "That   
would give away too much, but trust me, you, or should I say Venus, will not be   
disappointed."  
  
"I find that very interesting." Venus said softly, still eyeing the   
detective. "Should this individual attempt to cause harm to me or anybody else   
in this home he will pay."  
  
Elisa was very impressed with Venus' defensive feelings towards the   
professor and his home. She was definitely Goliath's blood sister, both in body   
and in spirit. From the corner of her eye she saw Venus slide her hand into his   
and squeeze. Scott smiled for a second before regaining his composure. It was   
enough, however, to let Elisa know that these two were more than just friends.   
  
"He will not start any trouble." Elisa replied, hoping that it would be   
true considering Goliath could be easily upset. "I hope he does not disapprove   
of them being more than friends." He added, keeping those thoughts to herself.  
  
Venus looked away from the Elisa for a moment towards the skylights.   
"Something is coming in from the air, I can hear it." The sudden thoughts of   
the robot returning flashed through her mind. "Strange, the noise is not the   
same, almost like my wings when I am gliding." She said to herself, then it   
dawned on her just who this person Elisa had said was, not to mention saying   
that Venus not being disappointed  
  
"There is a gargoyle approaching!" She spoke, happiness in her voice.   
"One of my own kind?"  
  
Again Elisa smiled, admiring her keen senses. She realized that Goliath   
would not know where to look so she dismissed herself, saying she was going   
outside to get him. Scott nodded and kept a close eye on Elisa as she stepped   
outside.  
  
Venus caped her wings and bent down to whisper in Scott's ear. "I will be   
in the hallway, if there is danger then I will not hesitate to attack."  
  
"I agree." Scott whispered back.  
  
She hurried out the door and into the hallway. If anything, he would hear   
if Elisa would inform the new arrival that Venus was hidden, ready to defend.   
Without saying anything he followed the detective but did not go outside.   
Instead he stood just inside the loading door and watched. He could hear the   
gargoyle approaching a few moments before coming into view. At first all he   
could make out was a huge winged shadow set down next to the detective.  
  
As his eyes became adjusted to the darkness he noticed that this new   
gargoyle was quite massive compared to Venus. He seemed to have the same skin   
coloring, but was taller and broader than her. It was not hard to tell this   
gargoyle was a male, and quite a muscular one at that. He had broad shoulders   
and a square, chiseled looking face and jaw. The detective looked like a toy   
doll compared to him. If Venus needed to defend against this male Scott doubted   
if she would stand much of a chance. From the look on his face the male seemed   
short on patience.  
  
He could overhear Elisa telling the gargoyle, which she called Goliath, to   
calm down and be patient. Her words did not seem to have a visual effect on him   
when he turned his gaze onto him.  
  
"He is the one who has her?" He said, his voice a mixture of annoyance   
and power.  
  
Before Elisa could say anything Goliath turned and approached the loading   
door. Scott swallowed hard and tried not to show too much fear. Apparently   
fear is what Goliath had in mind, but when the professor did not back down he   
grinned slightly. Elisa quickly hurried to catch up, reaching the door almost   
at the same time as the gargoyle.  
  
Scott now had a good look at him, and his heart almost stopped when he   
noticed it looked just like the robot. Instead of metal skin, however, this one   
was apparently flesh and blood. He was not uncertain about just how well he   
trusted Elisa's companion. Scott was going to greet Goliath as politely as his   
fears would allow when both he and Elisa gasped. Goliath reached down and   
lifted the professor by his shirt.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked, the tone of his voice matched the expression on   
his face.  
  
"Scott could feel his chest begin to burn as his shirt pulled tight. His   
entire body, due to the way he was being held, was bent over backwards slightly.  
  
"Goliath, put him down this instant!" Elisa hissed, grabbing the arm   
holding the professor. She was openly angry and startled by what he had done.   
"Have you gone crazy?"  
  
It was then they all heard a loud roar from the hallway. All eyes, with   
the exception of the professor, turned her way. Her own eyes were blazing red   
as she stormed into the workshop, fists clenched and baring her fangs. Goliath,   
without really thinking, lowered Scott back to the floor. When he released his   
grip, however, the professor fell over backwards onto his back. His glassed   
flew from his face onto the floor at his feet. Venus growled and rushed towards   
Goliath.  
  
Goliath, thinking that she was perhaps glad to see him, actually smiled,   
oblivious to everything except his sister. His expression changed when she   
leapt over Scott and barreled straight into him. Both gargoyles tumbled   
backwards, Goliath being so surprised that he was unable to brace himself.   
Venus did not let go as they hit the floor with a loud thud. She continued to   
growl, her eyes blazing red with anger.  
  
"You're instincts to protect have not been forgotten." Goliath said,   
knowing better than to try and fight back. "Is this the way you treat your clan   
members?"  
  
Venus seemed to snap out of her rage and suddenly realize just whom she had   
pinned to the floor. She broke out in a wide smile and threw his arms around   
her brother.  
  
"Of all the gargoyles I could have ever hoped to see again I did not think   
it would be you!" Venus said, quite excited. Her joy soon turned to annoyance   
as she remembered what he had done to Scott. "Did you really have to do that   
to him?" She asked, looking back to see the professor retrieve his glasses   
before getting to his feet.  
  
Goliath grunted as she crawled off, her knee nudging his side harder than   
he thought was not totally accidental. He watched as she went over to the human   
and asked if he was hurt in any way. The human replied that only his pride and   
shirt were deemed as casualties.  
  
"You must excuse Goliath for his bluntness." Venus said, glancing to   
Goliath for a moment. "I guess he thinks I am not capable of taking care of   
myself."  
  
"I had no idea what this human had done to you." Her brother said, trying   
to hide his embarrassment "He could have been another Xanatos for all I knew!"   
He looked to Elisa for help, but she only gave him a 'you started it' look. "I   
am relieved to know you are alive and well."  
  
Venus sighed heavily, sliding her arm around Scott's waist and drawing him   
close to her. "There is much you do not know of me, Goliath, so we have a lot   
to discuss. But, like yourself I am very happy to see you again."  
  
The tone of her voice told Goliath that what she was going to tell him   
would be unusual. He also noticed the way she remained very close to the   
professor, yet another thing he would no doubt require an explanation  
  
"We should continue this discussion in the library, I think." Scott said,   
patting Venus' hand. "If you would all be so kind as to follow me."  
  
He led them out of his workshop and into the library, which was located on   
the first floor. As they walked Goliath took the time to examine all the   
decorations and furnishings they passed. He concluded that this place was not   
as grand as Xanatos', but this human apparently did well for himself.  
  
A nudge from Elisa told him to slow his pace a little so they could talk.   
He obliged her and waited for what he figured was going to be a lecture. His   
thoughts were pretty much correct.  
  
"You know that was a stupid thing to do." She said, trying to keep her   
voice as low as possible "You can't always show brute force to get what you   
want."  
  
"Perhaps." He replied, his voice also soft. "But I am still not certain   
about trusting him. My rookery sister seems to be more attached to him than I   
like."  
  
Elisa knew Venus to be Goliath's blood related sister, but as always he   
sticks to the 'Gargoyle Way', referring to her as 'rookery sister'. Apparently   
Goliath had not spoken soft enough because Venus halted in her tracks and turned   
to face him.  
  
"Who I become attached to is my own business, Goliath." Venus said, her   
face showing annoyance. "You could not control me back at castle Wyvern, and I   
will not let you do so now. Besides, you seem to be fond of the human woman   
next to you." She added, and then resumed following the professor.  
  
The look on Goliath's face almost made Elisa laugh aloud, but she kept her   
feelings in check. His tail was constantly fidgeting as if it had a mind of its   
own. The muscles in his neck were taught as he clenched his jaw. Somehow Elisa   
knew that in a real fight Goliath would probably best Venus. But when it came   
to words, he would be thrown to the floor every time. Elisa silently applauded   
Venus for her standing up to Goliath. Most women would either cower in fear or   
humbly submit. Venus was a woman who stood her ground and did not back down for   
anything or anybody; not even her own brother.  
  
"Good for you!" Elisa said to herself. "We need more women like you   
around."  
  
As they entered the library Goliath was quite impressed with the amount of   
books it contained. It was quiet, as a library should be, with five chairs and   
a couch. Scott and Venus took the couch, leaving Elisa and Goliath to choose   
something on their own. The detective took a seat not too far from Venus and   
waited to see what Goliath would do. He glanced around and did not seem to find   
any of the chairs trustworthy of holding his immense weight.  
  
"I guess we can begin." Scott said, adjusting his glasses. "Venus, I   
think he would like to know what's happened with you."  
  
Venus nodded and began to tell Goliath and Elisa about how she and the   
others had come to vanish from the castle back in the tenth Century. She went   
on to describe how she was imprisoned in stone and how she came into Scott's   
possession. For the professor it was like hearing both the dream and his trip   
to Scotland all over again. When she had finished she sighed, waited to see   
what Goliath would say.  
"I must apologize to you, professor." Goliath said, looking a little   
downcast at his earlier outbursts. "You seem to have taken great care of her,   
and for that I am pleased."  
  
Scott nodded, saying that he never had any ill intentions towards Venus.  
  
"Venus?" Goliath questioned, looking a little amazed. "Is that the name   
you have chosen, sister?"  
  
"heh.. Actually, he chose it for me." She answered, smiling as if   
embarrassed. "He had no idea that our kind did not have names, so that is what   
he chose."  
  
"The name suits you, Venus." Her brother said with a tiny smile, then he   
seemed to frown. "I never thought to see any more of our kind again."  
  
Venus sat there for a few moments and stared at Goliath as if seeing him   
for the first time. A tear ran down her cheek as she bolted to her feet,   
throwing her arms around Goliath. Her brother in turn returned the hug and made   
no attempt to stop Venus' sobbing. Elisa stood and walked over to the   
professor, who also got to his feet.  
  
She glanced towards the library door and waited to see what he would do.   
Scott seemed to catch on to her suggestion and they both left, leaving Goliath   
and Venus alone.  
  
When Venus broke away from her brother she wiped her eyes and smiled.   
Goliath looked down at her and returned her smile.  
  
"So how are the clan members who are in this time?" She asked, wanting to   
know more about them. "Have they names?"  
  
"Yes, they chose names for themselves shortly after waking into this   
world." He replied, nodding. "Our former clan leader, and mentor, is called   
Hudson."  
  
Venus nodded. "He was always the wisest of us all, and the others?"  
  
"You may not remember the other three, as they were still young when you..."   
He hesitated for a moment, thinking of how to continue. "Disappeared.   
Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington are their names, they are young and headstrong,   
Brooklyn especially, but they make fine warriors. Last is Bronx, our faithful   
watch beast who you probably remember."  
  
She nodded. "And you no longer defend our ancestral home?" Venus asked,   
although it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No." He answered, shaking his head in sadness. "Now we protect this   
city, and roost high above where Elisa works."  
  
"Whatever happened to your second in command, the one you call Angel?"   
Was also on her mind, noticing that none of the gargoyles he mentioned were   
female.  
  
At this inquiry Goliath's mood changed from pleased to annoy, a soft growl   
rose from his throat. "She is in this time as well, but I prefer not to speak   
of her." Was all he said, having no desire to share such painful memories at   
this time.  
  
Venus seemed to take the hint and did not continue with that topic.   
Instead she sighed, wishing there had been more who had escaped the castles   
destruction.  
  
"Will you be staying with us at the clock tower?" He asked, already   
knowing her answer but wanting to hear it from her. Silently he was hoping she   
would live with them, and take an interest in one of the trio instead of the   
human that resided over this place.  
  
Venus hesitated for a moment, going so far as to turn away from him before   
answering. "I... I cannot, I have already pledged my loyalty to Scott and Jacob.   
This is my home, and like all of our kind I must stay and protect it."  
  
"Jacob?" Goliath asked. The only human he had seen here was the   
professor.  
  
"Scott's personal servant." She answered, turning to face him again. "He   
lives here and takes care of the house."  
  
"A servant?" Her brother exclaimed, frowning.  
  
Venus quickly realized what that must seem to him, her brother had no love   
of anyone being a servant of another. "It is not like that, my brother, he is   
paid and is free do to and go wherever he wishes."  
  
Goliath still did not seem convinced, only nodding his understanding. "It   
is obvious as well that you care deeply for the human, professor Mercure. How   
did this happen?"  
  
At this question Venus became annoyed, and did not bother to try and hide   
it. "My private life is no concern of yours, my brother."  
  
"Very well." He said. "If your human is ready then we can go and see the   
others at the tower."  
  
"Yes, my human!" Venus said angrily. "His name is Scott! If you cannot   
deal with it than it is your problem so keep your thoughts to yourself!"  
In the other room, Elisa and the professor were having their own   
conversation.  
  
"You like Venus very much, don't you?" Elisa asked, knowing it was hard   
for Scott to leave the room.  
  
"I think you have an idea." He said, nodding. "But I have to admit it   
goes deeper than that."  
  
"You love her." Was all she said, and the look in his eyes was all she   
needed to see.  
  
"Very much..." Scott whispered. "But there is something Venus did not tell   
you."  
  
Elisa tilted her head, curious as to what he meant. "What is that?"  
  
"The other night we were attacked by a robot that looked identical to   
Goliath." He said, shuddering at how Venus had become injured defending his   
home. "It was interested in getting Venus. When I first saw Goliath I was   
concerned that you were somehow connected with it."  
  
"What?!" Elisa said, anger flaring in her eyes. "A Steel Clan robot! We   
have to tell Goliath about this."  
  
"Steel Clan robot?" Scott asked, grabbing her arm before she could burst   
into the library. "From where?"  
  
"Xanatos Enterprises." She said, gently pulling her arm free of his grip.   
"Goliath needs to know about this."  
  
He nodded and followed her back into the library where they found Venus   
sitting back on the couch. Goliath was standing a few feet away and looked in   
their direction when they entered. She did not notice the look of annoyance on   
Venus' face.  
  
"Goliath, a Steel Clan robot attacked them the other night." Elisa said,   
folding her arm. "It was after Venus."  
  
The growl that rose up from Goliath's throat made Scott's blood run cold.   
His eyes became bright white as he bared his teeth in anger. "Xanatos!"  
  
Scott looked puzzled and asked. "David Xanatos? I know he's powerful,   
but to have something that sophisticated?"  
  
Elisa barked a short laugh. "The Steel Clan are his latest technological   
toys. He modeled them after Goliath here, more for person gain than anything   
else."  
  
"What do you have in common with this Xanatos, brother?" Venus asked   
Goliath, a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
  
Goliath sighed and lost some of his anger, his eyes returning to their   
normal color. He began by giving Scott and Venus a brief overview of how he and   
the others came to be in Xanatos' possession. Scott found the story quite   
interesting and was angered himself at how Xanatos had fed him lies about not   
knowing anything about Venus.  
  
"Now I know why he was so anxious to purchase her from me." Scott said,   
his own anger showing in his eyes. "But why would he want Venus so much?"  
  
"Possibly to bring Goliath and the others back into his service by holding   
her." Elisa answered. "This may sound odd, but what color was the robot?"  
  
"I am not certain." Scott replied, and then looked at Venus. "Do you   
remember?"  
  
Venus remembered all too clearly the robot. "Red in color, like something   
out of hell."  
"I thought it would be." Goliath added. "It would not be like him to   
send a drone robot for something such as this."  
  
"Are you trying to say that robot had a person inside it?" The professor   
said, marveling at just how advanced such a suit must be.  
  
"Not just any person, professor." Elisa said, taking a seat. "That was   
Xanatos himself inside. He does have robotic drones at his command, I do not   
know how many, but they are metallic gray in color."  
  
Scott once again took a seat on the couch, all the while shaking his head   
in disbelief. "And to think I used to work for that guy."  
  
"You are not the first person to be used by Xanatos." Goliath said,   
sounding sympathetic. "I was as well, as was the rest of my clan."  
  
"Please, Goliath." Venus said, taking a seat next to the professor.   
"Tell me more about those who survived."  
  
"I would think it better if you came and met them for yourself." Goliath   
said, smiling. "They are your clan, after all."  
  
Venus nodded, saying she would enjoy doing so. Aside from Elisa and Matt   
there were no other humans who even know about the gargoyles existence. Any   
other who did know were considered either an enemy or known to be untrustworthy.   
When Scott asked how they would get there Goliath said that Venus could carry   
him.  
  
"Carry me?!" Scott replied, looking dubious. "I like flying and all, but   
won't I be awkward for her?"  
  
Venus chuckled and stood, motioning for Scott to stand as well. He   
hesitated for a moment before getting to his feet.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Venus asked.  
  
"Of course." Scott replied, still curious as to what she had in mind.  
  
Before he could react Venus scooped him up in her arms and held him close   
to her chest. He marveled at how easily he lifted her, as if he were nothing   
but a feather. Just then Jacob entered the room and noticed Goliath for the   
first time.  
  
"Oh, my!" The old butler exclaimed, thankful he was not carrying   
anything. "I assume he is friend of yours, Madam Venus?"  
  
"He is my brother." Venus replied, placing Scott back on his own two   
feet.  
  
Jacob looked at the huge gargoyle and could see the similarities between   
him and Venus. "I am happy to know that she has found another of her kind."  
  
Venus smiled, commenting that there were others and that they were getting   
ready to go see them. Jacob smiled, saying that he wished them well and if   
there was anything that needed done in the meantime.  
  
"Nothing that I can think of, Jacob." Scott said, knowing his butler had   
already done his usual household duties. "I do not know when we will return,   
but you need not wait up."  
  
The old butler nodded. "Very well, sir. I wish you well, and Madam Venus   
a joyful reunion." He looked at Elisa and smiled. "Good to see you again,   
detective." To Goliath he only nodded since he did not know the individual.  
  
With that he turned and left the room as if nothing was happening.   
Goliath watched him go and tilted his head in a puzzled manner.  
  
"He is your servant?" Goliath asked.  
  
Scott nodded. "Yes, he's been with me for many years. I would be lost   
without him around."  
  
"Indeed." The gargoyle leader replied as he flexed his wings. "If   
everybody is ready then I shall lead you to our new home."  
  
Elisa and Venus nodded, following Goliath as he walked out the door.   
Scott hesitated for a few moment before going himself, still not certain of him   
being 'carried' by Venus. They exited the manor by way of the workshop. Scott   
noticed that it had gotten slightly colder than earlier. Either that or it was   
because of the odd feeling he was having in his stomach.  
  
Venus led them to the place where she climbed up the wall. She said that   
instead of making holes all over his house she just used this one place.   
Goliath allowed Elisa to climb onto his back and made his way quickly up to the   
roof. It took Venus a few seconds to convince Scott to wrap his arms around her   
neck. When he finally did he held his breath as she scaled the side of the   
house with him dangling over her back.  
  
Scott had never really stood on his roof before, but found the view   
interesting. He could see most of his back yard and the glow of the city far   
beyond the trees and river.  
  
"So, do you do this often detective?" The professor asked and Goliath   
scooped her up into his arms.  
  
"All the time." She answered, grinning. "Makes getting around much   
easier sometimes."  
  
The look on the professors' face told her that she had not made it any   
easier for him. Venus stood before Scott and asked if he was ready to go. For   
a moment he considered staying at the house and letting her go alone. He did   
not know how, but she seemed to read his thoughts and looked downcast. She   
looked at him with pleading eyes and seemed torn between remaining here and   
going with Goliath. To himself he said that he would not do anything to upset   
her so he nodded and smiled.  
  
The smile that appeared on her face warmed his heart. She slid one arm   
under his legs and the other on his back and lifted. Once again he was hefted   
off the ground, or roof rather, into her warm embrace.  
  
"Venus?" Scott said, softly so the other would no hear.  
  
"Yes?" She answered, also in a low voice.  
  
"I trust you in this." He said, enjoying his being in her arms. "You're   
a very special woman." Venus only smiled, but the look in her eyes told him   
that what he had said touched her.  
  
Goliath threw open his wings. "Are you ready, my sister?"  
  
Venus nodded and opened her own wings. "You lead and I will follow, just   
like the days back at the castle."  
  
Her brother smiled a lopsided grin and turned towards the city. Scott   
watch in amazement as Goliath leapt off the roof into the air. His huge body   
dipped for a moment before catching an updraft. Both Goliath and Elisa were   
carried higher into the night sky. The professor bounced slightly as Venus   
stood at the edge of the roof.  
  
"Might I ask you one favor?" She said, smiling.  
  
He could only nod.  
"Try not to wet yourself when we take to the air." Venus spoke, trying to   
suppress the chuckle that escaped her mouth. "I do not wish to ruin another   
dress."  
  
Before he could offer any kind of reply he felt her body tense before she   
leapt off the roof. His stomach lurched into his throat as the feeling of empty   
space surrounded them. He let loose with a loud yelp, followed by some hastily   
spoken curses.  
  
He forced himself to look down and saw his house shrink away under them.   
In seconds they were over the trees, followed immediately by the glimmering   
river below. Even though the air was warm the speed at which they flew sent a   
chill down his back. He looked before them and could see Goliath a short   
distance before them. The city was quickly approaching, the buildings and noise   
growing with each moment.  
  
"How are you faring?" Venus asked, feeling Scott's head moving around.  
  
"So far so good." He answered, starting to get used to being carried   
though the air. "What do you think of the city?"  
  
"It is very big." She said, sounding almost breathless. "So many lights   
and sounds! It is incredible!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Scott said, looking up to see her eyes focused on   
the city. "I promise to come here with you more often."  
  
She looked down at him and smiled before plating a quick kiss on his   
forehead. They saw Goliath bank to the right and climb even higher. Scott   
figured that he was doing this to avoid being seen by the people in the building   
and streets. Venus followed without question, neither veering away nor trying   
to go off on her own. He knew where Castle Wyvern was and was grateful that   
Goliath was apparently not flying towards it. The professor was not certain   
what Venus would do if she saw her ancestral home again. He knew the city well   
enough to know where they were even though they were in the air.  
  
From what he could tell they were heading in the direction of the police   
station where Elisa was stationed. It puzzled him for a while until he saw the   
huge clock tower atop the station. It did not take him long to realize that   
this was probably where Goliath and the others lived. Such a place would be   
ideal for his kind, nestled on a police station.  
  
Goliath folded his wings slightly and began to descend on the clock tower.   
As the professor had thought it was where they were going. Venus gripped him   
tighter and began to lose altitude, which made his insides flutter for a moment.   
From what he could make out there was a large platform below the clock face with   
a concrete railing. There was a dim light coming from the only door leading   
into the tower. It was here that Goliath was heading for. The feeling of him   
meeting more of her kind made him worry a little.  
  
"Perhaps she will change her mind when she sees them and decide to stay   
with them." He said to himself, hoping that she would not. "I'm not certain I   
could deal with losing her."  
  
  
  
Xanatos and his aide, Owen Burnett, stood outside a large viewing window.   
Inside a team of robotic engineers were busy repairing David's Gargoyle exo-suit   
that had been badly damaged by Venus. The billionaire frowned as he watched   
them slowly dismantle the neck from the body. Aside from the chunk of missing   
wing, it was the worst of the damage. According to the repair team it would be   
at least a week or more before the suit would be functional again.  
  
"She's quite a handful." David commented as he placed his hands in his   
pants pockets. "I've got the best team of engineers around and still it takes   
time to get things done."  
  
"I had tried to warn you, sir." His aid said, showing no emotions   
concerning his employer's comments. "Goliath's sister is no fool, and like all   
gargoyles is very protective of those she cares for."  
  
"This will not stop me from trying again." Xanatos said, frowning. "I   
must have her!"  
  
"Might I ask why you desire her so much, sir?"  
  
"Owen, having a gargoyle like her in my possession would be a great   
benefit to my Genetics department." He said, turning to face his assistant.   
"If I play my cards correctly, could use her to persuade Goliath and the other   
back into my service."  
  
"I do not think that will happen, sir." His aide said, clearing speaking   
his mind with no thoughts on the consequences. Owen knew that no matter how   
hard his employer tried, he would never get his wish.  
  
David said nothing, continuing to watch the progress on his suit. Owen on   
the other hand, looked down at his watch as frowned.  
  
"Sir, it is time for your meeting with Anton Sevarious." Owen said,   
looking up from his wrist to the robotic suit. "He wishes to discuss his   
upcoming Athena project."  
  
"Very well." David said, looking down at his own watch. "I am sure   
Sevarious will do his best to bribe me into funding his new experiment."  
  
"You do not trust him?"  
  
Xanatos laughed as they turned and headed down the hall to the elevator at   
the far end. "Trust Sevarious? He is a brilliant scientist, even if a little   
on the eccentric side, but far from trustworthy.  
  
"As long as he can do things that are of use to me I will keep him in my   
employment."  
  
Stepping into the elevator Xanatos pressed the close button and waited   
until the doors slid shut. Removing a key from his pocket he inserted it into a   
keyhole below the numbered floor buttons and turned it counter clockwise. The   
elevator chimed as a disembodied voice asked for the number of the sub-level he   
wanted to visit.  
  
Sevarious' labs were located two levels down from this one, so it was a   
quick ride. The elevator whirred for a moment before going down, making David's   
stomach tingle for a moment. When the elevator stopped a few moments later the   
door slid open to reveal a polished white corridor. As they stepped out they   
could see large plexi-glass windows lining the wall on both sides. The first   
few laboratories were empty, save for millions of dollars worth of scientific   
equipment.  
  
As they approached the fourth window they could see movement from within.   
They stopped before the laboratory and took a moment to see what was going on   
inside. Sevarious was talking to a group of assistants, one of which David   
recognized as Daniel Straussmore. The others he did not know, but since they   
were in with Sevarious all were going to be of use.  
  
A lot of the equipment contained in this laboratory consisted primarily   
for genetic and biological research. Huge vats containing viscous looking   
liquid lined the far wall. Several super computers dominated the left and right   
walls. A massive hexagon shaped holding tank, empty, filled the center of the   
room. Thick steel lined each corner to prevent the tank from rupturing the   
seams when filled. The entire setup looked like something out of a futuristic   
science fiction movie.  
  
David and Owen did not wait for them to be seen, or given permission to   
enter. Stepping up to the door Xanatos pressed his hand to an ID scanner. The   
scanner beeped twice, followed by a hiss as the door slid open. Both stepped   
inside as the door hissed closed behind them. David seemed interested in the   
surroundings while Owen's mind seemed to be occupied on something else.  
  
"If the Rebel Flower can be found and revived." The aide said to himself.   
"Then the others can be as well, and that could pose a problem if they are   
awakened."  
  
Owen said nothing as Xanatos met with Sevarious and his team of   
assistants. He could not tell his employer about them, David would be on the   
first jet to Scotland.  
"Steps will have to be taken to prevent the Lost Clan from being found."  
He said to himself. "I just hope it is not already too late."  
  
Shaking his head he began to plan ways to keep Venus' former clan members   
secret. Deep down inside, however, he had the feeling that fate would   
intervene. He frowned for a moment, knowing he would have to give Xanatos an   
excuse to leave for a few days.  
  
"They must not be discovered." He sighed, looking to the East as if   
Scotland were next door. "The power they possess must not be joined with   
Flower's. With Avalon's magic, Gargoyles would indeed control not only   
Scotland, but the Earth as well."  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the tower the other Gargoyles were doing their best to keep   
themselves occupied. Hudson, unlike the young trio, seemed unaffected by the   
long wait they had to endure. Brooklyn had done nothing but pace around ever   
since Matt had come to tell Goliath about going to meet Elisa her at the   
professors manor. Broadway had absorbed himself in book, but looked up every   
time there was a noise from outside. Lexington sat before his laptop surfing   
around on the Internet but he did not seem to be absorbed into it as he normally   
was. Bronx did not seem to care about the situation, as he lay snoozing next to   
Hudson's recliner.  
  
All was silent for several minutes until Bronx's ears began to twitch, his   
keen hearing detecting movement from outside. Lifting his head he sniffed at   
the air and let loose a flurry of barks. All eyes immediately turned to the   
entrance at the top of the stairs. A moment later Goliath stepped in, followed   
close behind by Elisa; neither showed any sign of emotion. Hudson got to his   
feet and met Goliath at the bottom of the stairs. The trio and Bronx stepped   
approached but remained behind Hudson.  
  
The old gargoyle was about to ask what had gone wrong when Goliath smiled   
and turned towards the entrance. None of them had seen fit to continue watching   
the entrance. There, standing just inside the door was the female gargoyle they   
had seen on the television. She was just as Hudson remembered her, skin the   
same color as Goliath with black hair that hung down past her shoulders.   
Standing next to her was the human they knew as professor Scott Mercure.  
"Welcome, lass!" The old warrior said, smiling. "Tis good ta see ye   
again."  
  
Brooklyn and the others gazed upon Venus as if an angel had walked into   
the room. Like Hudson she was just as they last remembered her, except for the   
light blue dress she was wearing. Unlike Demona, Venus was much more feminine   
than the insane red headed gargoyle they all knew. Her smile was genuine and   
the look of fascination on her face at seeing them was priceless. The trio all   
smiled and said "hello" at the same time, making them sound like a singing   
quartet.  
  
She started down the steps, followed closely behind by the professor. To   
Venus it was like being in a strange dream, the gargoyles waiting for her below   
seemed to move in slow motion. She had immediately recognized the Wise One,   
whom Goliath had said adopted the name Hudson. The younger gargoyles she knew   
only because of Goliath telling her about them. She figured she had no doubt   
met them back in the tenth century, but she was unable to remember much. Their   
gargoyles beast, Bronx, she did remember since he had been the only one of his   
kind at the castle.  
  
"I never thought to see any of my kind again." Venus said, sounding   
breathless. "Old one, you have not changed since I last saw you!"  
  
Hudson laughed. "Aye, lass. An old warrior like me canna change much."   
He turned and looked at the trio. "Well, donna just stand there, introduce   
yerselves."  
  
Brooklyn was the first to step forward, his eyes moving from Venus to the   
professor. He smiled and bowed his head in greeting. "I'm called Brooklyn,   
Goliath's second in command."  
  
Venus had an odd feeling about Brooklyn, as if he seemed to have some sort   
of internal turmoil going on. Nevertheless she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I'm Broadway." The oversized gargoyle stated, grinning as he waved his   
hand. "Guess you can say I'm the resident chef." He added with a chuckle.  
  
"Always a good thing to know about." Venus commented, smiling as she   
nodded at Broadway. "Greetings to you as well."  
  
The smallest of the group stepped forward, his large eyes showing   
intelligence. "I'm Lexington, but everybody calls me Lex for short. I'm the   
geek of the clan. You know, computers and stuff like that." He said, his cute   
voice seemed to amuse Venus and Scott.  
  
"It is wonderful to meet you all!" Goliath's sister said, her comment and   
smile genuine. "You seem to know me already, but this is Scott. He is the   
human who found me, not to mention revive me from my slumber."  
  
The professor smiled and took turns shaking each of their hands, taking   
care to avoid their talons. Lexington needed to pull Bronx back, else the   
gargoyle beast's greeting would have landed the professor on his back. Scott   
laughed at patted the huge beasts head, which got him a rather sticky lick on   
the hand. Venus looked at the spectacle and laughed, feeling better knowing the   
others seemed to accept Scott.  
  
"Down boy!" Hudson chuckled as he stepped between the professor and   
Bronx, facing Scott. "I wish ta thank ye for bringing her back to us. As ye   
might know our kind is not numerous."  
  
The professor nodded, then slipped his hand into Venus'. "Goliath and   
detective Maza have told me as much. I'm certain she is as happy to see you and   
you are to see her."  
  
"More then you might know." Brooklyn said to himself, but when he noticed   
him holding Venus's hand he frowned every so slightly. "First available female   
in a thousand years and she chooses the rich guy." He added, also in silence.  
  
The evening progressed as the new couple was quickly caught up in   
discussion. Broadway fixed everybody dinner while Elisa went and got Matt.   
Bluestone's reaction to Venus was not very noticeable, his usual calmness was   
well known to them all. Venus once again told about how she had vanished from   
the castle. None of them liked how the Archmage treated her, Hudson going as   
far as to be grateful they had seen him killed. At this news Venus sighed and   
said she had no regrets on how the Archmage met his demise.  
  
"Sounds like something out of an fantasy novel." Matt commented as he   
listened to the story.  
  
"Aye, lad, Goliath and meself followed him to his cavern hideaway."   
Hudson said, leaning back in his easy chair. "Tis also where I lost my eye," He   
added, pointing to his blind eye.  
  
"I know where you are talking about." Venus said, sighing. "It is where   
myself and the others gathered to meet with him." She decided to leave out the   
part of her mate betraying her.  
  
"Do you know if any of the other escaped?" Goliath asked, wondering if   
the possibility of others being around was possible.  
  
Venus shook her head. "The Archmage took me away from the others when I   
was placed under the spell. Since you did not see them during you encounter   
with him I guess the others were killed or fled." She finished with a shrug of   
sadness.  
  
"I was planning on leading an expedition to Scotland to search the   
possibilities." The professor said, noticing the downcast expressions on their   
faces.  
  
Hudson seemed amazed at this. "For what reason, lad? Not that we would   
be grateful for yer help."  
  
"A promise I made to Venus here." Scott said, glancing at Goliath's   
sister. "She is getting bored with lurking around my house, so I suggested   
going on a trip."  
  
Goliath stepped up to the professor and gazed down at the tiny human   
before him. Scott looked up at the gargoyle and did not show any fear. He had   
the feeling Goliath was not thrilled about Venus being with him, but after all   
it was her choice. The others looked at the pair, noting that they did indeed   
look like David and Goliath.  
  
All was silent for several moments before Goliath spoke. "Can we be of   
any help in your search, professor?" His tone of voice showed clearly his   
curiosity.  
  
"I could use some more help in Scotland." The professor said, rubbing his   
bearded chin. "Since you guys lived there your knowledge of the terrain would   
be quite valuable."  
  
"Ye mean take us back to Scotland?" Hudson remarked, rising from his   
chair in wonder, to which Scott nodded.  
  
With the exception of Matt, the others gathered in a semi circle around   
the professor and Goliath.  
  
"We cannot all return to Scotland." Goliath said, looking at the   
eagerness in their faces. "There is still this city to watch over, and all of   
us leaving would leave it undefended."  
  
"So, who's going to go?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Since it was myself and Hudson that found the Archmage's lair, it will be   
the two of us who go." Goliath said, seeing the three young gargoyles   
disappointment.  
  
"What about you, Elisa?" Venus said, sensing a bit of worry in the young   
detectives expression.  
  
"Wow," Elisa said, looking at the floor. "I don't know. How long would   
we be away?"  
  
The professor thought about it for a few moments before speaking.   
"Normally even a basic expedition would last about two to three weeks." Elisa   
seemed to smile at this. "But I've been gone for as long as six months in past   
digs." At this Elisa almost staggered back in amazement.  
  
"There is no way I can be gone that long." The detective said, clearly   
startled. "Two, maybe three weeks at the very most.  
But even that would be pushing the limits of my time off. The captain would   
never agree to it."  
Elisa was forced to realize that for once she would not be able to join   
the adventure. The others looked at Goliath, wondering how their leader would   
take this. Goliath looked at Elisa for a long moment before turning back to the   
professor and Venus.  
  
"This is too important to pass up, Elisa, we must go." Goliath said,   
clenching his fist. His posture said that his mind was set, but his eyes told   
that his heart was upset.  
  
The young detective patted his arm and smiled. "I know this means a lot   
to you, Goliath. Besides, I can't always take time off to be with you guys."  
  
"I am sorry you cannot go, detective." Venus said, sounding a little sad,   
both for Elisa and Goliath.  
  
"We can easily keep in contact with each other." Scott said as he began   
to pace around the room. "I will set up a satellite video link between our camp   
and the clock tower."  
  
"Cool!" Lexington piped, eyeing the professor with sheer fascination.   
"Can I help?"  
  
"Of course." The professor replied, chuckling. "I will need a person to   
work the video system here in the tower. I assume you can use a computer and   
mini satellite dish system."  
  
"Oh, sure I can!" The little gargoyle said, clearly excited about the   
job. "You will just have to call me and give me your global positioning   
coordinates and I can enter them into the receiver system." Lexington   
explained, rubbing his hands together. "Easy, but it sounds expensive!"  
  
"Not really." Scott said, sitting back down. "I usually borrow the   
equipment from the University. In return I give lectures and donate funds to   
their historical society."  
  
"Ye must care fer Venus very much to go though all of this." Hudson   
remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Helpin' us ta find more of our kin   
and offerin' to take us along to help tells me that the lass has captured yer   
heart."  
  
At this comment the professor smiled sheepishly before clearing his   
throat. "Venus is very dear to me, and has certainly changed my life."  
  
Venus smiled and gazed at the professor for a few moments. She did not   
say anything, but the softness in her eyes showed affection. As the night wore   
on they continued to talk about going to Scotland and how things would be   
performed. Hudson and Goliath gave a somewhat general layout of the area; with   
help from a book of atlases found in the library.  
  
The reunion lasted for about another hour when Scott stifled a yawn.   
Venus noticed this and smiled, knowing he was not used to being up so late in   
the evening. Luckily for them it was a Saturday night so Scott could sleep   
later in the morning tomorrow.  
  
"Aye, lad." Hudson said, chuckling. "We've kept ye up long enough.   
When would ye be leaving for Scotland?"  
  
"It will take me a few months to make all the arrangements." The   
professor explained. "I will need to arrange for us to fly there, equipment I   
will need and provisions. Not to mention getting permission from the government   
to set up a archeological dig." He began to pace around the room, something   
Venus had grown used to when he was thinking.  
  
"You're going to put them all on a jet?" Brooklyn said, looking amused.   
"Will they get non-human airline discounts?" He added with a wide grin.  
  
Everybody laughed at the young gargoyles comments, but the professor   
shook his head. "No, I will use a private plane of my own, less hassle and   
easier to transport Venus, Goliath and Hudson." Again he yawned, this time not   
able to hide it at all.  
  
"Go home and rest, my friend." Goliath said, patting the professor's   
shoulder lightly. "Contact us again when you are ready, and if you need our   
assistance."  
  
Scott nodded and looked up as Venus. Since she brought him here, she   
would need to bring him back. "Will you be returning here after bringing me   
home, Venus?"  
  
Venus looked at him for a moment, then at the other Gargoyles as if   
trying to decide. Goliath watched her closely, waiting to see her answer.   
These were her own kind, but deep inside she felt she did not belong in the   
tower with them. She cared for them all, but she felt the need to remain with   
Scott and Jacob.  
  
"No, I will remain with you." She said, standing next to the professor.   
"I am your protector, and thus my duty is to remain with you and watch over your   
home."  
  
Goliath seemed to want to say something, but a stern look from Hudson   
hinted for him to remain quite. Instead he nodded, glad to see that her   
instincts to protect were strong in her. He told himself he was not losing her   
at all; she just would not live with them.  
  
"Have a safe flight, my sister." Goliath said, smiling. "I will see you   
again soon, professor."  
  
Venus smiled and gave her thanks while the professor shook both Goliath's   
and Hudson's hands. The trio bid their farewells as Scott and Venus started up   
the stairs. Elisa nodded to Matt, saying she would be down in few minutes, and   
then followed the couple outside.  
  
"Thank you, Elisa." Venus said, giving the detective a quick hug. "You   
have given me more to look forward to in this new life. My brother and you do   
make a good couple."  
  
Elisa cleared her throat and covered her surprise with a fake cough. "I   
am glad I was able to help you find your clan, Venus. As for Goliath and   
myself, we are just good friends."  
  
The young gargoyle only nodded, but her grin told that she seemed to know   
a lot more. They bid Elisa farewell and waited until she had left before Venus   
picked Scott up.  
  
"Ready?" Venus asked, looking down as her passenger.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied, looking nervous.  
  
She nodded and leapt into the night air, resulting a in sudden "yipe"   
from the professor. This time he was prepared for the flight so his insides   
only shifted for the first minute before settling down to a semi-relaxed   
feeling. He did not notice it the first time, but it seemed as if Venus were   
holding him tighter to her body. The professor did not know why, perhaps she   
was just being protective so he would not slip form her grasp.  
  
They made it back home without any incident, landing in the back yard   
near the loading door. Most of the lights in the house were off, except the   
workshop and most probably the hallways. Scott entered his person code into the   
security pad next to the loading dock door. It beeped, causing the open and   
close buttons to illuminate. He opened the door and waited until Venus has   
stepped inside before closing it behind him. The door hummed softly as it   
closed.  
  
The professor yawned again, stretching his arms over his head to get the   
kinks out of his shoulders. As they walked by his desk Venus looked down at the   
answering machine. The message readout said there were four new messages.   
Scott looked down and shook his head, telling her that they could wait until   
tomorrow.  
  
"What if it is important?" She asked as they stepped out into the hall.  
  
"If it's somebody I know they would have called the house line instead of   
my office line." Scott replied as he locked the workshop door behind him.   
"Jacob would have left me a note in that case.  
  
Venus nodded as they made their way thought the house, then upstairs to   
the bedrooms. They stopped at Venus' room, where Scott stopped for a few   
moments to watch her smile and open the door.  
  
"See you in the morning." He said, smiling. "Anything special you would   
like for breakfast?"  
  
She shook her head before kissing him on the cheek. "Not really, you can   
surprise me."  
  
With that said she entered her room, turned on the light as Scott turned   
and walked to his own room. Before she closed her door she watched him until he   
entered his own room. As her door clicked shut she stepped over to her wardrobe   
and removed a green sleeveless nightshirt. Draping it over her arm she went and   
changed. Like the rest of her clothes they were altered to allow for her wings,   
usually fastening in the back, just below the neckline.  
  
Pulling the covers back from the head of the bed she sat and stared down   
at the floor for a short time. There was a book on the nightstand that she had   
started reading a few days ago. It was titled "River God" and was written by   
one Wilbur Smith. Scott had a bookcase full of book, both in his workshop and   
the library. She considered reading it for a while since she was not exactly   
falling over with exhaustion.  
  
She was still excited at meeting her clan again, especially her own blood   
brother. Now that she knew where they lived she could go and visit them from   
time to time. Perhaps they would even let her go on patrol with them, thus   
doing what she was born to do: protect. After some time she shut off the light   
and lay down on the bed. For a short time she simply stared at the ceiling   
before rolling on her side. Trying to sleep in a bed with wings and a tail was   
tricky. But she found that sleeping on her size, or better yet her belly, were   
the best ways. She soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the month that followed their reunion, the professor began making the   
arrangements for their Scotland excursion. One of the first things he had to do   
was rent a plane big enough for the trip. His Citation was far too small to   
carry Venus, Goliath and Hudson, so he would make other arrangements. About an   
hour ago he had spoken with Jonathon Dunbar and was able to have him arrange for   
their equipment and supplies. A simple wire transfer of the money was all it   
took to get that part rolling. The harder part would be convincing the local   
government to allow him access for an archeological dig. Hopefully they would   
not restrict him from removing anything he might find, which could pose a   
problem if they found gargoyle statues.  
  
Sighing, he opened the upper left hand drawer of his desk and removed a   
small phonebook. Contained within were dozens of names and numbers, most of   
which were his contacts all over the globe. He had never actually registered   
for a dig in Scotland before so it would take some time to locate the number for   
the government offices there. It would take some work, but one of his contacts   
would probably know what it was, and perhaps a few procedures to help in getting   
the permits.  
  
He had just started leafing thought the pages when he heard Venus enter   
the workshop. When he looked up she smiled and took a seat in front of him.  
  
"How was your day?" She asked, grinning.  
  
"My day?" He replied, chuckling in amusement. This was a new greeting   
she had seen on television many times and had adopted it.  
  
"Well, I've got an old client coming over shortly." Scott told her,   
smiling himself. "Seems he has a piece of Egyptian sandstone and cannot seem to   
translate it."  
  
Venus folded one leg over the other and leaned back. "Seems like you are   
a popular person these days. How are you faring on our journey to my homeland?"  
  
"It's a slow process, but things are moving along. The hardest part is   
getting the government to issue me the permits to set up a excavation." He   
said, telling her as much as he knew.  
  
"Do you think we will find any more of my kind?" She asked as she   
shifted in the seat.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Venus." He answered, rose to his feet and went   
to stand next to her. "I promise I will do whatever it takes to get the facts   
for you and the others."  
  
She got to her feet and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I know you   
will. It means a lot to me that you are doing this for me and my clan."  
  
"I promised to show you the world, and I intend to do so." Scott said,   
smiling. "Around this time in a few months, hopefully, we'll be on our way to   
Scotland."  
  
"Unless this 'government' there says you can not do so." She replied,   
sounding only slightly worried. "But if they refuse I know it will not be your   
fault, and I will always appreciate your help."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Venus, I am happy to do it." He said smiling.   
"Are you going out with Goliath and the other on patrol again tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I am leaving in a few hours to join them at the clock tower."   
Venus answered, nodding her head. "I find the city vast and full of strange   
wonders, it is very exiting."  
  
"And full of crime." Scott added, grimly.  
  
"Yes, there is that too, but Goliath and the others are doing their best   
to protect the city."  
  
"I am certain they are doing just that. Just don't forget not to   
overwork yourself, you don't turn to stone like they do."  
  
She nodded, knowing that they had both agreed that her evening flights   
with Goliath and the other were to only last a few hours. Normally she was home   
before midnight, but on a rare occasion had come in later. He never got angry,   
but he had protective instincts of his own, and he worried that something might   
happen. When Venus had first approached him concerning the matter he had agreed   
to the arrangement.  
  
"What better friends to show her around, and look after her than her own   
clan members." Scott had told himself, that and tried anything he could not to   
deny her requests and wants. When she returned to his home she was always eager   
to share with him details of her patrol. Most of the time they were either   
uneventful, or had been nothing more then halting a mugging or tracking down a   
wanted suspect.  
  
"Why do you not come with me on occasion?" She asked, tilting her head   
slightly. "Detective Maza if often with us."  
  
"I have no knowledge on such things, Venus." He replied, shaking his   
head and smiling. "Chances are I would probably just get in the way."  
  
Venus smiled and shook her head. "You can learn, just like I am. Just   
accompany me this one time. As you told me often, do not refuse unless you have   
first tried it." She finished with a mocking mannish voice.  
  
He could not help but laugh at her adorable attempts at imitating his   
voice. She was not too bad, but the feminine tone was always quite noticeable,   
not that he said as much. But he told himself that she was correct, he had used   
that very term more than once in his life. The last thing he wanted was to go   
against one of his own terms, nor to deny such a simple request.  
  
"Well, why not?" He replied, getting to his feet. "I could use an   
evening out, and maybe we should start doing things together outside the house."  
  
"Cool!" She replied, smiling as she rose from the chair. "I guess I   
should go find something to do before your friend arrives."  
  
The professor nodded and followed her to the hallway, giving her a kiss   
on the cheek before watching her walk away. He was glad she was spending time   
with Goliath and the others. She was learning and seeing new things, plus   
discovering how the modern world works. All the time she had spent remaining in   
the house would have eventually drove her crazy. There was only so much   
television she could watch and he was not exactly full of fun and excitement   
himself.  
  
"Cool..." He snickered softly as he went back to his desk. "It would seem   
the trio have been teaching her more than crime fighting."  
  
Once in his chair again he opened the lower left hand drawer and pulled   
out some battered notebooks. Their covers were rounded with age and the pages   
inside looked stained, with some no longer attached to the binder. None of them   
were marked, but as he placed them on the desk a page slipped out revealing a   
sheet full of Egyptian picture symbols. Scrawled on and around them were the   
English translations, some so small that only he could read the writing. These   
were his own notes and translations on the various Egyptian projects he had   
worked on in the past.  
  
Sliding the loose page back into the notebook he reached back into the   
drawer and pulled out several scanned copies of scrolls he had translated.   
Unlike the notebooks they were well cared for and protected by plastic covers.   
The scrolls contained the most complete Egyptian alphabet tables to date. He   
had paid a large sum to gain these rare prizes, but when he worked on Egyptian   
projects there were invaluable in his research. He set them down next to the   
notebooks closed the drawer.  
  
For a short time after he wandered around his workshop, gathering   
together his notes and textbooks on Egypt. Out of all his research Egyptian   
history was his favorite, and he had the literature to prove it. By the time   
the pager on his desk buzzed he had amassed a pile almost a foot high of   
notebooks and textbooks. Pressing the communications button he heard Jacob   
announce that the man he was expecting was at the front gate.  
  
"Ask him to drive around to the loading dock area." Scott replied. "I   
will leave the door open."  
  
"Of course, sir." The butler answered, then clicked off.  
  
Walking over to the loading door he pressed the open button and watched   
as it rattled upwards. He stepped out into the warm air and watched as the sun   
slowly slipping below the horizon. Moments later he heard a vehicle   
approaching, its headlights shining dimly in slowly fading light. As the   
vehicle turned the corner of the house he saw that is was a small pickup truck.  
  
The professor walked back to the loading door and watched as the truck   
swung around and backed up to the opening. The driver turned the lights and   
engine off before opening the door. Scott watched as a man dressed in a long   
trench coat stepped out. His hair was steel grey and cut short, almost in a   
military fashion, with matching beard.  
  
"Greetings, professor." The man said, his thick Scottish accent giving   
his origin away. "I nay haven'ta seen ye in a dogs age."  
  
"I've always known you were a busy man, Lennox." Scott replied, shaking   
the older mans hand. "Not unlike myself."  
  
"Aye, tis yer job skills are the reasons why I am here. I've got this   
wee object that ye might be interested in seeing."  
  
Scott followed the Scotsman to the back of the pickup where a thick   
blanket was spread out. He noticed something large and flat resting under the   
blanket. When Lennox lifted the blanket Scott saw a large piece if Egyptian   
sandstone resting on thick foam padded pallet. The professor's interest was   
immediately piqued as his eyes took in the many levels of hieroglyphics on the   
surface. He only gave it a quick glance, but he noticed that most of the bottom   
half of the sandstone would need to be cleaned.  
  
"Looks to me middle to late tenth century sandstone." Scott commented.   
"Seen a lot of wear, especially the lower areas and needs some cleaning, but it   
looks in good condition."  
  
The Scotsman laughed. "I just learned more 'bout this thing in thirty   
seconds than in the two weeks I've owned it."  
  
"Just what would you like me to do exactly?" Scott asked, still   
examining the sandstone. "Do you want to sell it, or just have it researched?"  
  
"Well, the main reason I have it was an associate of mine owed me money."   
The Scotsman said, chuckling. "He didn'a have the money so he offered this   
trinket instead. Are ye interested in buying it?"  
  
Scott smiled as he pulled his gaze away from the sandstone. "Egyptian   
artifacts are my specialty, and I have always had a fondness in this area." He   
thought for a moment. "How much do you want for it?"   
  
"I nay know how much it be worth, professor." Lennox replied, scratching   
his bearded chin. "Make me an offer."  
  
"I can go as high as twenty thousand for now." Scott said, gazing at the   
sandstone again. "But if it proves to be authentic then I will add in another   
ten thousand."  
  
Lennox looks surprised at the offer and did not even seem to take the   
time to think it over. "Tis yours professor."  
The sudden agreement took the professor by surprise. "That was an easy   
transaction to seal." He commented, scratching the back of his head. "I can   
write you a check now, or I can wire you the money since I don't keep that much   
lying around."  
  
Lennox chuckled. "A check will be fine, professor."  
  
The Scotsman watched as the professor walked over to his desk and sat   
down. Removing a key from his pocket he unlocked the bottom right hand drawer   
and opened it. Inside was a small safe with another keyhole along with a   
combination dial. Spinning the dial he entered the combination, then inserted   
an oddly shaped key. He turned the key around four times before there was a   
tiny click from the safe. Inside were a checkbook, a small stack of bank bonds   
and some stock portfolios.  
  
Removing the checkbook he wrote out the amount and made it payable to   
Lennox MacDuff. He tore the check from the book, noted it down in the register   
and held it out. Lennox took the check and nodded as he slipped it into his   
pocket. With that finished Scott replaced the checkbook and relocked the safe.  
  
"I must say I'm glad ta' have it off me hands." Lennox said as he shook   
the professors hand. "I'm a collector meself, but Egyptian relics aren't   
something I tend to look for."  
  
"Well, it's my favorite area so I am more than happy that you wanted to   
rid yourself of it." Scott said, grinning. "Can I interest you in anything to   
drink?"  
  
Lennox shook his head and politely refused. "Perhaps another time,   
professor. I fear that I have several other appointments to see to before the   
night is out."  
  
"Busy man?" Scott commented.  
  
"Aye. Well, I must be going now. Twas a pleasure doin' business with   
ye, professor."  
  
They shook hands before unloading the sandstone onto the area he had   
cleared off. Luckily the object was not too heavy else he would have had to   
enlist the help of Venus. His new houseguest would no doubt cause a degree of   
awkwardness with Lennox. With the sandstone resting safely on the table they   
walked back to the truck, where upon Lennox got in and drove away. Scott waited   
until the truck disappeared around the corner before going back inside.  
  
"Okay, Venus." Scott said, looking up at the skylights and smiling.   
"You can come down from the roof now."  
  
He watched as her winged form rose up from her crouching position at the   
edge of the skylight before vanishing into the dark. A few moments later there   
was a soft thud on the lawn from outside. Venus then stepped into the workshop,   
her wings caped around her shoulders and looking a little embarrassed.   
  
"How did you know I was up there?" She asked, leaning against his desk   
in an attempt to look cute.  
  
"It was not difficult to figure it out." He replied as he closed the   
loading dock door. "You have a strong desire to learn about things, not to   
mention your need to protect those you care about."  
  
His explanations made her relax, feeling better knowing he was not upset.   
"You are not angry at me for spying?" When he shook his head she breathed a   
sigh of relief and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
"How long until we have to go meet Goliath and the others?" He asked,   
moving to stand behind her. Before she could answer he ran his fingers though   
her soft black hair, then to her shoulders.  
  
"Not for another half hour." She said, brushing the hair away from her   
shoulders.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink before we go?" He asked, gently   
massaging her neck.  
  
She chuckled as his hands began to work the stiffness from her neck. "No   
thank you. If I was to desire something then you would be forced to stop what   
you are doing now."  
  
"And you don't want me to stop?"  
  
All she was able to do was gently shake her head as her wings slid away   
from her shoulders. His hands seem to work magic when he did this to her, not   
quite enough to entice her into mating, but good enough that it made her feel   
more than just relaxed.  
  
As he continued his massage she started to wonder if he would even be   
interested in mating with one of her kind. She knew gargoyle females were   
pretty much the same as human ones, at least in the intimate areas of the body.   
He was very much attracted to her as a person, as she with him, but to actually   
have sex together. It was a notion that seemed to be balanced on a scale; on   
one side was the racial difference, the other being love. One not seeming to   
outweigh the other, which somewhat bothered her. She felt as if she would not   
have any problems with mating with him, if their relationship continued on its   
current path, but how would he feel. The time had come to simply ask him about   
it.  
  
"Scott," She breathed, seriously considering letting him run his fingers   
down between her wings. "May I ask you something very personal, and would you   
be honest with me, even if what I asked was bizarre?"  
  
Her question made him stop his massage for a few moments, no doubt her   
sudden question catching him off guard, but he resumed once again.  
  
"Remember when we were back in my room." She started; hoping what she   
had in mind would work. "You helped me with my clothes."  
  
He chuckled. "Sure I remember, it happened only a short time ago. It   
was also when we collapsed onto the bed."  
  
"Yes, and Jacob walked in while you were on top of me." Venus said,   
snickering at the memory, but it was now that she would get to the point. "If   
Jacob had not walked in, and we had continued kissing, how far do you think it   
would have gone?"  
  
She knew immediately that she had touched on a subject that he was not   
expecting her to ask about. He took his hands from her shoulders, stepped   
around her and leaned against his desk. When she looked up at his face she was   
almost expecting to see a look of disgust on his face. Instead he looked quite   
at ease, completely unaffected by her question and what she had thought would   
happen.  
  
For a moment he simply looked down at her, as if sizing up and thinking   
about how he would respond. Without saying a word he knelt down before her and   
gazed directly into her eyes.  
  
"I would be lying if I said I had not thought about it." He replied,   
taking her hands into his. "It is something I have often wondered about, but I   
did not have the courage to inquire about it. The last thing I would have   
wanted was to lose you because you thought me some kind of sex crazed man."  
  
She had no idea what to say next, it was as if her voice would not come   
out. Her mouth formed the words, but not the sounds as her mind raced at the   
idea of him not being upset. He had just admitted to wanting to mate with her,   
even desiring it.  
  
"I thought that maybe you would have found it repulsive, since I am not   
human." Venus said, finally finding her voice.  
  
At this the professor laughed, then kissed both her hands. "Nothing   
about you is repulsive. You are the most alluring woman I have ever been around   
and I care about you too much to think you anything other than beautiful."  
  
"You are a very understanding human, Scott." She replied, feeling a   
weight lifted from her shoulders. "I have known few humans, especially men, who   
think of my kind as you do."  
  
"I just want you to be happy and to know you will always have me around   
if you need anything." He said, releasing her hands before standing. "But for   
now it is time for us to meet with Goliath."  
  
He took her hand and together they left the workshop, Scott closing the   
locking the door behind them. Along the way they met with Jacob to tell him   
they would be going out for a long while and that he could retire early if he   
wished. The old butler smiled and told them to be careful and not take any   
unnecessary risks. Venus said she would do everything in her power to see to it   
that he came to no harm. With that they left the mansion, went up to the roof   
and took to the air.  
  
* * *  
  
The elevator doors opened with a soft hiss as David Xanatos stepped out   
into the brightly lit hallway. His loafers made no noise as he proceeded down   
the hall, passing by two doors before approaching an open room with only a large   
glass window in the far wall. Approaching the window he placed his hands behind   
his back and peered down to the huge laboratory below. Within were several   
different types of powerful computer systems, five large steel operating tables   
and cabinets filled with surgical implements. Some were as a normal surgeon   
would use in a operation, others were designed for use for building and   
repairing robotics.  
  
Below were four men and one woman standing before a large computer screen.   
They were all fairly new employees, only having been with his company a few   
months but they were the brains he needed.  
  
Only one of the men was sitting before it, his hands moving about the   
keyboard while the others nodded and pointed to the screen. From his height and   
angle he could not make out what was displayed on the screen, nor could he hear   
what they were discussing. For the moment it did not matter, he already knew   
what they were doing. What he was interested in was if they could actually make   
his latest idea work.  
  
Placing his hands into his jacket pockets he turn and walked back down   
the hall to the door closest to the elevator. Pulling it open he stepped out   
onto a small landing with stairs leading down. Descending the stairs he emerged   
into an oval shaped anti chamber with a large sliding, airtight door at the far   
edge. As he stepped into the chamber he was instantly bathed in a greenish   
light as he was scanned for his identity, possible weapons and/or dangerous   
materials. He stood motionless for a few more seconds before the light vanished   
as quickly as it had appeared. With that finished he continued forward and did   
not even slow as the doors parted at his approached with a barley audible whirr.  
  
Now he was standing the laboratory in which he had seen from above. None   
of the scientists seemed to notice his entrance as they continued looking at the   
screen. The person sitting at the computer was busily explaining about   
microscopic hydraulics and how they would need additional hardware to do it.   
According to him they equipment they currently had at their disposal was not   
fine-tuned enough for such delicate work.  
  
"How much?" David asked upon hearing the comment.  
  
In one smooth motion they all turn, most in shock, at seeing their   
employer standing there watching them. As he had expected they did not hear him   
enter. The man who had commented was not prepared, as he tried to speak but was   
unable to find the words.  
  
"Mister Xanatos." The young woman said, smiling. "We were not expecting   
a visit from you."  
  
"I guessed as much from your reaction." David replied, looking down at   
his watch for no particular reason. "You said you needed additional equipment,   
and I am sure it can be provided. But answer me this one question, can the   
BioClan actually be done?"  
  
The head of the team, and also the oldest was a biologist named Bill   
Masterson. He was mostly bald except for tufts of white hair along the sides of   
his head. In addition to being an expert in his field he was also skilled in   
robotics.  
  
"We believe so." Masterson replied. "But in addition to the equipment   
needed we would like to bring in one more scientist. A German fellow by the   
name of Straus, Lance Straus."  
  
Xanatos lifted an eyebrow before he spoke. "What part will he play in   
this project?"  
  
"Well, you see, for what you are attempting we need a way to be able to   
have the steel skeleton adhere to the living matter around it." Bill explained,   
waving Xanatos closer to the computer.   
  
When the multibillionaire stepped close the assembled group parted to give   
him ample space. The man sitting before the computer stood and watched as Bill   
took his place. He began typing on the keyboard, causing the screen to change   
from an equipment list to an image of a steel Gargoyle skeleton.  
  
"The skeleton is easy, much the same as some of the other robots you've   
built in the past." Bill continued to explain. "But since you want to use   
living matter we need to make the steel imitate actual bone."  
  
"Why?" Xanatos asked, puzzled. "They've been using steel in human bodies   
for years and never had any problems."  
  
"This is true." Said the man who had been sitting at the computer.  
  
Harry Gillium was a highly skilled biologist and surgeon. He would aid   
Masterson with growing the artificial flesh around the steel skeleton. The man   
was half the age of Masterson with short black hair and a thin build. He wore   
wire-rimmed glasses that seemed to constantly slide down his nose.  
  
"We are not dealing with a single area, we are dealing with an entire   
skeleton. It could work as is, but we are fearful of the tissue rejecting the   
steel, not to mention the rest of the non living components within the body."   
He explained as he shooed Masterson out of the chair. "The most difficult areas   
will be the wing joints, which will be almost microscopic."  
  
He moved the mouse pointer onto the wingtip and clicked, causing a new   
window to open. Within the window was an enlarged section of the area he   
selected, the enhanced picture showed tiny hydraulics within the joint.   
  
"We will have to ensure that the simulated tissue does not interfere with   
areas like this." Harry continued to explain. "Such details overlooked could   
result in irreversible system failures."  
  
Xanatos nodded and said to form a list of the things they would need and   
to send it to him as soon as possible. "What of the internal system itself?   
Have you figured out what type of operating system will be used?"  
  
"We are going to attempt to create a learning computer." Diana Miller   
replied with a smile.  
  
She was the youngest of the team, but even at age eighteen she skills in   
computer programming were bordering on Genius. She had long red hair tied into   
braid that almost touched her backside. She would be one of two people working   
on the robots operating system.  
  
"Some form of artificial intelligence?" Xanatos replied with a raised   
eyebrow.  
  
"Sort of." She answered. "In addition to whatever you will have loaded   
into the system they will be able to learn new things. Meaning you could point   
to something going on, explain about it, and they would remember and learn from   
it."  
  
"We had also thought of using nanotechnology, but it could be costly and   
difficult to maintain." Said her counterpart, another computer programmer by   
the name of George Mannings.  
  
"So how will the androids be repaired it damaged?" Xanatos asked. "By   
hand by all of you."  
  
"If need be." Harry Gillium replied as he folded his hands behind his   
back. "Unless you have another way to do so automatically and less costly."  
  
Xanatos rubbed his chin and remained quiet for a short time before   
answering. "I will look into that area myself, for now continue with the   
project." When the team nodded and continued speaking. "Get me the list of   
things you need and I will see to it you get them."  
  
Without waiting for a reply he turned and left the laboratory. Only when   
he reached the top of the stairs did he remove his cellular phone from his   
pocket. Tapping one of the preset numbers he waited until Owen answered.  
  
"Owen, get me a list of all past personal pertaining to biochemistry who   
worked for me." He asked before approaching the elevator. "Concentrate on   
Sevarious and anybody who has worked with him in the past."  
  
"Of course, Mister Xanatos." Came his aids emotionless reply. "Might I   
ask the reason?"  
David smiled as he spoke. "Need to find somebody who can develop a android   
repair system that works with biological matter."  
  
"That is indeed an odd request, but I shall begin at once." Owen replied   
before disconnecting.  
  
As Xanatos stepped into the elevator he started humming to himself, it   
was the opening theme to "Terminator".  
  
* * *  
  
Scott felt Elisa slip her arm through his as they walked though Central   
Park. Tonight she was not wearing her usual outfit consisting of tight jeans   
and red jacket. Instead she had on a snug fitting v-neck t-shirt with a white   
skirt that hung to her knees. The only thing Elisa had not changed was her   
hair; it still hung loose down her back. His own outfit remained as it had   
before he and Venus left the house. He liked his simple brown slacks, baggy red   
t-shirt and beat up leather jacket.  
  
For a few moments Scott stiffened at the strange show of affection.  
  
"Relax, professor." Elisa said softly, moving her head close to his so he   
could hear. "Just playing the part, unless you find me repulsive or something."   
She added with a smile.  
  
"Huh? Oh, not at all..." He replied, clearing his throat. "Not used to   
walking down a dimly lit path waiting to be mugged. Kind of gives me the   
willies."  
  
"Goliath, Venus and the rest are close by." Elisa whispered, moving a   
little closer to him for some added warmth. If she had known it would be this   
chilly she would have dressed warmer. "This is the plan you know."  
  
All he did was nod as they continued to stroll down the path towards a   
small bridge spanning a brook. When they stepped onto the bridge Scott began to   
feel Elisa shiver from the chill. He paused for a moment before pulling away   
from her. She was about to ask what was wrong when he pulled off his jacket and   
placed it on her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, professor." She said, flashing him a sly smile.  
  
"Just playing the part." He whispered, holding out his arm to her again.  
  
Chuckling softly they resumed their stroll, every so often looking around   
to see if anybody was in the area. Aside from the soft whine of the breeze   
through the trees nothing else seemed to be happening. Scott was more curious   
to see if he could spot any of the Gargoyles, but they seemed too well hidden.  
  
They strolled around for a while more, sitting once in a while on a bench   
but nothing happened. After a while longer Elisa let go of the professor and   
spoke into a tiny microphone on her collar.  
  
"I don't think anything will happen tonight, guys." She said, rubbing her   
arms. "Might as well call it an evening."  
  
A few moments later Goliath and the others appeared from the darkness,   
landing with hardly a sound in front of them. Venus caped her wings and   
approached the two humans.  
  
"You make a cute couple." She commented, looking at them slyly. "Arm in   
arm, him offering you his coat."  
  
Elisa was not certain if Venus was joking or if she was being serious.   
Clearing her throat she commented that it was only an act and nothing more.   
When Scott nodded and began to explain that there was nothing between them Venus   
started laughing.  
  
"I had you both wondering for a moment." Goliath's sister said between   
chuckles. The rest of the Gargoyles chuckled at Scott and Elisa's visible   
relief.  
  
"I believe our patrol is just about ending for the night." Goliath said,   
unfurling his wings. "It is time for us to return to the clock tower. Would   
the two of you care to join us?" He asked, gazing at Venus and the professor.  
  
Elisa removed the coat Scott had loaned her and handed it to him. As he   
took it he tossed it over his shoulder and looked to Venus for their answer.  
  
"We can if you want, Venus." He said, smiling.  
  
Venus seemed to think about it for a short time, as she appeared to be   
looking around the area, she answered. "Thank you for the offer, my brother,   
but I may have something else in mind for us."  
  
"As you wish." Goliath said, nodding with a slight hint of puzzlement.   
"I bid you both a peaceful evening, and thank you for your help tonight."  
  
Brooklyn snorted. "Yeah, right. It was so interesting I must have   
identified seven different types of noisy insects that occupied the tree I was   
in."  
  
Scott and Venus watched as the other walked off into the night. They   
waited a few minutes until they saw the winged silhouettes in the night sky   
before looking at one another.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Scott asked as he slipped into his coat.  
  
Venus smiled as she took his hand into hers. "Would you walk with me for   
a while?"  
  
He nodded as did not resist as she led him off the main path and into the   
more wooded areas. This was no doubt to make certain anybody else in the park   
would not see her. They remained silent for a little while, each wondering who   
would be the first one to speak. Scott had a general idea of where they were   
since he had been here many times in the past. A small pond came into view as   
they reached the top of a grassy knoll. By now it was quite late and the only   
source of light was the moon overhead.  
  
Venus gazed around to make certain there was nobody around before leading   
him down to the waters edge. There was a stone bench with no backrest where   
they stopped and sat.  
  
"Nice night." Scott said, leaning back to gaze at the waters smooth   
surface. "A bit chilly, but still nice."  
  
"Yes, it is." She replied, sliding closer to him. "It feels good to get   
away from your home for a while." A moment passed before she continued. "And   
to be someplace else with you."  
  
"You know you can ask anything of me, Venus." He said as he gazed down as   
her long tail protruding from under the bench. "If there is someplace you wish   
to go then do not hesitate to ask me." He was enthralled by the way the tip of   
her tail seemed to have a mind of its own; twitching back and fourth.  
  
"I know that, but I do not require anything special. You have already   
given me too much." She said, sighing softly. "You invite me to live in your   
dwelling, give me clothes to wear and keep me well fed." At this comment she   
chuckled, not only because of what she said but noticing his interest in her   
tail.  
  
"It's nothing, really." He watched as her tail slid back under the bench   
out of sight, possibility because she noticed him staring at it. "I only want   
you to be comfortable and happy."  
  
"I am all of that and more." She said, smirking playfully as she slid her   
tail silently behind him until it curled around onto his lap. "You seem to like   
my tail, why is that?" She really did not need to ask as she pretty much knew   
what his answer would be.  
  
"It amazes me how well you are able to use it, and because I find it   
supple and quite appealing."  
  
Without really thinking he placed his right hand on the appendage and ran   
his fingertips over its smooth surface. It was amazing how well her kind could   
manipulate it well enough that it could be used to grip objects. Underneath   
that soft lavender skin lay muscles strong enough to snap his neck. His fingers   
continued onward until they reached the very tip. When he reached the tip he   
watched in fascination as it started to wiggle for a moment; it also caused   
Venus to giggle.  
  
"That tickles." She said, moving the tip away from his fingers for a   
split second.  
  
He could not help but smile at her comment. Such a powerful creature as   
Venus could be tickled was almost too hard to believe. Once again her tail came   
to rest in his lap, only this time the tip innocently seemed to be probing his   
side. It was a place where he knew he was ticklish but did his best not to   
laugh but she was persistent. The ploy only lasted a few seconds and then he   
could take it no more, let loose with a laugh and tried to move away. To his   
misfortune her tail around his waist prevented him from sliding away.  
  
"How do you like to be tickled?" Venus asked, smiling in a playful manner   
as she pulled him closer to her.  
  
"I dunno, it's been a long time since I've been tickled." He snickered,   
grabbing the tip of her tail in an attempt to thwart her tickling; then to   
himself. "It's been a long time since I've done a lot with a woman."  
  
"Then I guess I will just have to do something else." She said softly,   
draping a wing around his shoulders.  
With little effort she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He closed his   
eyes as his mouth opened to receive hers, her breath warming his tongue. Her   
tail slipped from his lap and he felt her hand slid onto his waist. More than   
anything he wanted to place his hand on her thigh, but was uncertain on how she   
would react. He found himself instead touching her arm, his fingers gently   
touching the sleeve of her shirt. As he began to lose himself in her sudden   
display of affection he felt the arm he was touching move. He felt her hand   
take his and to his pleasure felt her place it on her thigh. She was wearing   
jeans, but it still felt good to touch her.  
  
She felt herself moan softly, wishing there was an easy way to pull him   
closer but the way that were sitting made it awkward. Another thing she knew   
was growing was her desire to take their somewhat quick relationship to a higher   
level, mating. To her disappointment their current location would be risky,   
even dangerous. When she wanted him to explore other areas of her body she   
reluctantly pull away.  
  
"Perhaps it is time we returned to the house." Scott said, feeling   
breathless from the kiss. "It is getting quite late and Jacob will be wondering   
where we are." In truth he had other hopes upon returning home but was not   
counting on it, given her seemingly innocent nature.  
  
She ran her talons though her hair, grinned than nodded before getting to   
her feet. He stood up and asked just how they would take to the air.  
  
"Why, climb one of these trees, of course." Venus answered, waving her   
arm towards the trees several yards behind them.  
  
"Heh... I was afraid you were going to say something like that." He said,   
chuckling.  
  
She led him to one of the larger trees, told him to climb onto her back   
and then began scaling. When she gauged she was high enough she let him grab a   
branch, swung around and took him in her arms. When he was ready she leapt off   
the branch and glided over the lake until she found an updraft.  
  
It did not take long to reach their home on Wards Island. When they   
touched down in the front yard she let him slide from her grasp. By now he was   
getting more used to flying with her so the effects or taking off and landing   
were not as nerve-racking for him. Both seemed glad to be back and the thought   
of getting some rest was also a welcomed idea.  
  
The warmth of the house made Venus yawn, her body suddenly worn out from   
being outside in the chilly air. As they walked down the hall to the stairs   
leading to the second floor and began to feel a little strange. It was also the   
spot in which Jacob intercepted them.  
  
"Professor, there was a phone call you while you were out." The old   
butler said. "It was your parents."  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"I said that you were gone for the evening and I did not know when you   
would return." Jacob answered. "They said it was nothing important and that   
they had not heard from you for some time."  
  
"Ummm. Yeah, I know." The professor said, scratching a fake itch on his   
neck. "I guess with all that's happened in the past few weeks I kind of forgot   
to check in with them."  
  
"Do you not think it wise to contact them now that you are home?" Venus   
asked.  
  
"It is too late now to call them, Venus." Scott said. "I will do it   
tomorrow morning since it's a Saturday and I know they should be home."  
  
She seemed satisfied by that and started up the stairs. Scott dismissed   
Jacob for the evening and followed her. When he reached the top he found her   
waiting there for him. He dismissed it as her probably wanting to say goodnight   
to him before heading off to her bedroom.  
  
"Something I can do for you, Venus?" He asked, stepping onto the landing.  
  
He had no idea on just what she wanted him to do for her. The sudden   
mental image of them kissing and holding one another popped into her head. Once   
again she felt the strange sensation tickle within her, only now she had a good   
idea on what it was. She had not felt like this in a long time, but seeing him   
standing there was almost too much to bear.  
  
She felt like mating with him.  
  
"I..." Venus began, but faltered, as she was not certain if she should   
answer the truth. "I was... just wondering... well, if you had anything planned..."   
She wanted to say "for tonight", but instead she found herself saying, "For   
tomorrow?"  
  
He looked at her strangely for a moment, no doubt because of her pausing   
between words. "I will call my parents in the morning, but aside from that I   
had not planned much. Perhaps I will start looking into that piece of sandstone   
Lennox sold me.  
  
"Is there something you would like to do?"  
  
His question almost made her burst out laughing but she kept it in check.   
Instead she shook her head and asked if there was "anything she could do to him...   
err... to help him." If he caught her slip up it did not show, instead he smiled   
in that way she found cute.  
  
"I could use your help." He said, rubbing his bearded chin. "Perhaps you   
will find it interesting, and I would love your company."  
  
She flashed him a warm smile and said she would see him for breakfast in   
the morning. With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to   
her room. The professor began to hum softly as he walked down the hall to his   
own room.  
  
As he closed the door behind him he wondered if Venus had not exactly   
been in the mood to retire for the evening. He did not let her know that he had   
picked up on her strange mood since they had returned. Chances were that if he   
had suggested spending a little more time together something else would have   
happened. The problem was that it made him a bit nervous. It was not that he   
did not want to spend the night with her, far from it, but he wondered if Venus   
would be truly ready. He also found himself wondering just how closely related   
a Gargoyles' anatomy was to humans. The thought of maybe finding out in the   
future sent interesting visions through his head.  
  
By the time he was undressed and ready for bed he found that he was no   
longer tired. He wanted nothing more that to go down to Venus' room and "talk"   
some more. Instead he remained where he was and climbed into bed.  
  
Was the decision not to go to her because he was afraid of being   
rejected, or because he respected her too much? It was the question he kept   
asking himself until sleep finally caught up with him.  
  
* * *  
  
Owen stared blankly at the computer screen as lists of names scrolled by.   
None really seemed to meet what Xanatos was looking for in a biochemist. The   
few he did find were either already working for them, or did not have enough   
experience. He was about to give up for the evening when a name caught his   
attention. Not knowing exactly why this name stuck out to him he opened the   
persons file. The man's name was MacGregor, James MacGregor; it was the last   
name that tugged at his memory.  
  
As the information continued to appear he noted that in addition to being   
an expert biochemist he also had a past criminal record. When his photograph   
appeared Owen's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"So that's why the name is familiar." He said to himself. "I had   
wondered where that family line had gone." After a moment of thought he nodded.   
"Demona should be in for a surprise, and an old debt can perhaps be repaid."  
  
With that he tagged the man and sent the contents of his file to the   
printer. His employer should do fine with this man, he had the knowledge and   
experience, plus his past record could come in handy.  
  
* * *  
  
The following morning she woke up to the sun shining though a crease in   
window shades. As she sat up and stretched the blankets slid from her upper   
body. Lately she found herself sleeping on her back and it did not seem to   
bother her wings and tail. Her red silken nightgown made a soft "swishing"   
sound as she tossed the covers from her body. When she got to her feet she   
threw her wings out, flexing them gently so she would not hit anything.  
  
"I think I am getting used to sleeping in a bed." She said to herself as   
she stepped into the bathroom.  
  
It was at that moment that she wondered what it would be like to wake up   
and see somebody else next to her. The thought of it gave her a sense of   
longing; she very much wanted that kind of companionship now. Shaking the   
thoughts from her head she brushed her teeth and then went and got dressed.   
Looking at the clock next to her bed she figured that Scott would be in his   
workshop by now.  
  
She tied her hair into a ponytail before leaving her room and going   
downstairs. As she finally approached the door to her workshop she noticed that   
it was open slightly; which was odd because he normally kept it open when he was   
inside. When she got closed she could heat him speaking with somebody. Her   
curiosity got the better of her, again, so she crept up and listened.  
  
"We were starting to wonder where you've been." Came a woman's voice   
Venus did not recognize. "Your father's been bugging me to call and see how   
you've been."  
  
Apparently Scott was speaking to his parents using the speakerphone   
setting on the telephone. He had said last night he would contact them this   
morning.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Came Scott's reply. "I've been really busy the past few   
months with work, and I have a houseguest."  
  
"Oh?" Came his mothers voice. "Anybody we know?"  
  
"No, I met her in Scotland a while back." He replied, laughing a little.   
"I brought her back to New York with me."  
At this Venus smiled and did her best not to chuckle at how he had explained it.  
  
"You mean you have a woman at the house?" Came a man's voice suddenly,   
hit father no doubt. "What does she look like?"  
  
Venus inched closer so she would not miss what Scott would answer.  
  
"Well, she's a little taller than myself, raven black hair that goes down   
to her shoulder blades." He started to explain. "Beautiful face with the   
prettiest eyes I have ever seen before. The first moment I saw her I knew she   
was the one for me."  
  
"She sounds quite nice." His mother said.  
  
"You have no idea. Great sense of humor, she's very smart and is   
wonderful to have around." He continued, then paused for a moment before   
continuing. "I cannot recall the last time somebody has made me so happy. I   
mean, she's absolutely, without a doubt in my mind, the most beautiful woman I   
have ever met."  
  
Venus almost started crying at his choice of words and how he described   
her. Biting her lip she resisted the urge to walk in and tackle him with   
affection. Instead she quietly hurried away before Scott or Jacob discovered   
her there. She did not want to go to the kitchen fearing Jacob would be there;   
by now she could feel a tear slip down her cheek. Not knowing why, she found   
herself in the library where she sat in the nearest chair.  
  
She felt as if she wanted to cry but her body would not oblige her.   
Instead she felt herself smiling as she remembered what Scott had said as he   
described her. Perhaps she should have dragged him into her room last night.   
The thought made her giggle with excitement.  
  
After a few minutes she decided that she was presentable again and went   
to the kitchen. As she had predicted she found Jacob there, apparently setting   
the table for them to have their breakfast. From what she could smell they were   
having one of her more favored dishes, waffles. The old butler turned from the   
waffle iron and smiled, greeting her as he did every morning.  
  
"That does smell good, Jacob." She said as she opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Thank you, Madam Venus." Jacob answered as he added another waffle to a   
stack on the counter. "Do you know if the professor will be here soon, it is   
almost finished?"  
  
She thought of Scott on the phone and grinned, saying only that she   
thinks he was talking to his parents. Jacob commented that breakfast would get   
cold if he waited any longer. Venus closed the fridge, not finding anything,   
and said she would go and tell him.  
  
With that she left the kitchen and made her way back to the professors   
workshop. As before the door was still slightly open so she did the proper   
thing and knocked. A moment later Scott said they could enter. When she pushed   
the door open she saw that he was no longer on the phone. Instead he was   
looking through one of the drawers in his desk.  
  
"Jacob says that breakfast is just about ready and that you need to come   
and eat." She said, smiling.  
  
He looked up from whatever he was doing and said that he would be there   
in minute. She nodded and commented that if he was not then she would eat all   
the waffles herself.  
  
"Waffles?" He said, grinning. "Do that and I will have to chase you   
down."  
  
"That could be interesting." Was all she said as she gave him a sly look   
before leaving.  
  
After they had finished their breakfast and cleaned up the professor and   
Venus found themselves back in the workshop. Scott was busy looking over the   
sandstone that Lennox had sold him while Venus was gathering some books from a   
list he had given her. She had already pulled four books from the shelves and   
had stacked them on his desk.  
  
The professor was busy with a small whisk brush and bowl of water. He   
would dab the brush into the water and gently brush it on the surface of the   
sandstone. It would take some time before he would be able to begin translating   
it. From what he could discover the stone had been sitting in storage someplace   
collecting dust and grime. It was so bad that more than half the stone was not   
even readable.  
  
"Whoever had this things before Lennox should be slapped in the head."   
He said, brushing a little more of the grime away.  
  
Venus pulled another book from the shelf and set it down with the others.   
"Why is that?"  
  
"This thing is so filthy that the person must have left it outside for a   
few months." Scott replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Then it is a good thing that it came to you."  
  
He nodded and continued cleaning the stone. "When I get this thing clean   
I will need your help translating it."  
  
"I will do what I can." She replied as she stood next to him. "Thank   
you for including me in your work. I hope I am progressing in my studies."  
  
"You are quite amazing when it comes to learning, Venus." He answered   
without looking up from his work. "In the short time you have been my student   
you have surpassed any other I have taught before."  
  
She picked up one of the books she had placed on his desk and leafed   
though it. The book itself was just an excuse for her hands to be doing   
something while she watched him work. One thing she had noticed a long time ago   
that when he was working on something there was not much that could tear his   
mind away. It was a strange thing for somebody to do, but she dismissed it as   
one of his odd habits.  
  
"Thank you very much." She replied, putting the book back down. "Do you   
think you will be able to clean it?"  
  
"With some work and careful solvent the writing will eventually reveal   
itself to me." After a moment of thought he smiled. "With a smart woman like   
you helping me it will go even faster."  
  
The idea that he actually called her a woman sent a warm rush of joy   
though her. He did not call her a Gargoyle, or a beast or even as somebody   
standing there. A woman, just the sound of it made her want to hug him.   
Calling her by her name had also been a wonderful thing. To her it showed just   
how much he cared and respected her. He treated her like an equal, even if he   
spoiled and fussed over her a lot.  
  
"Venus?"  
  
His voice pulled her out of the dream she had apparently found herself in.   
When she blinked she noticed him looking at her strangely, no doubt a result of   
her daydreaming.  
  
"Hmmm?" Was all she could think of to say.  
  
"You looked as if you were a million miles away for a moment." He said.   
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just daydreaming."  
  
At that he chuckled. "Good things I hope."  
  
She only nodded, not wanting to say the things she was feeling right now.   
Perhaps later this evening, when they were alone, she felt she could open up   
more to him. For some odd reason it felt like the right thing to do, but now   
was not the proper time.  
  
"I have to go out for about an hour or so shortly." He said, arching his   
back to get the kinks out. "I want to look at some things at the museum,   
hopefully it will help me with this." Him going out was only an excuse for what   
he was really going to do. If she knew what he was really planning it would   
ruin the surprise.  
  
"Okay." Venus said, nodding her head. "Anything I can do while you are   
away?"  
  
"Actually there is." At this she smiled. He went over to the pile of   
book she got and pulled two out. "These are the techniques I follow when   
cleaning a piece of sandstone such as this. Since you are a quick study I think   
I will have you clean some of it later this afternoon."  
  
"Are you joking with me?" She asked, stunned at just how much trust he   
was putting in her.  
  
He shook his head as he grabbed his leather coat from his desk chair. "I   
have faith in your abilities and the fact that you have the desire to learn."  
  
She opened her mouth but no words came out. Just when she thought she had   
him figured out he goes and pulls this out of thin air. Without saying anything   
she nodded, but when he started for the door she stood behind him and grabbed   
his shoulders.  
  
He tried to turn around, thinking she wanted to say something, but she   
held him still. Before he could ask what she was doing she bent down and placed   
a soft, lingering kiss on the side of his neck. Whatever he had been about to   
say was stopped and instead found himself sighing in pleasure.  
  
"Do not be gone all day." She said softly into his ear. "The sooner you   
return the sooner we can start." With that said she walked back to the desk and   
took the books he had shown her.  
  
He turned to look at her, but when she gave him a impish grin all he could   
do was nod. The lopsided smile was all the acknowledgment she needed for him to   
hasten his return. She flicked her hand towards the door before sitting down in   
his chair to begin reading.  
  
He took the hint and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Xanatos stood up from his desk and was about to leave the office when Owen   
stepped in. His aid was carrying a manila folder that he held out. David took   
it without question and flipped it open to examine the contents. Inside was a   
photo and lengthy portfolio on a biochemist by the name of James MacGregor. The   
scientist was a man in his late thirties with sandy brown hair, beard and   
moustache. When Xanatos saw that the man also had a past criminal record he   
grinned. Apparently the man was conducting an experiment at his University and   
there was an explosion causing several injuries and three deaths to the students   
that had been present.  
  
"Tried, found guilty of not heeding safety procedures and conducting   
unauthorized experiments." David said aloud as he read it aloud. "Did some ten   
years of prison time, paroled and now works at Cornell University in Ithaca here   
in New York."  
  
He was impressed with the scientists skills and extensive background in   
bioengineering. MacGregor had several degrees and had even done some work for   
the United States government a few times.  
  
"Looks like a man we could use." The billionaire said as he looked over   
the report. "Quite skilled, and no doubt will be able aid in my new project."  
  
"Shall I arrange to have him brought here, sir?" Owen asked, his face   
devoid of any visible emotion.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary. I will pay him a personal visit in due   
time." David replied, as his tucked the folder under his arm. "That will be   
all Owen, thanks for the info."  
  
Of course, sir." Owen said as he followed his employer out of the office.  
  
* * *  
  
The professor walked slowly down the isle of Tiffany's, looking at the   
vast assortment of jewelry incased within glass displays. He had no clue of   
what he was actually looking for, nor did he have experience in buying such   
things. He found it funny that he could date and value a vast array of ancient   
artifacts and jewelry, but was clueless when it came to the modern stuff.  
  
Rings were out of the question since her fingers were too large. He   
figured it would be either a necklace or bracelet, as earrings would not work   
since she already had gold hoop earrings. Even still there was a huge selection   
to choose from. He was not overly concerned with price, but instead wanted to   
get something he knew she would like.  
  
After a time a saleswoman approached him and asked if there was anything   
in particular he was looking for.  
  
"I was thinking about a necklace for my..." He hesitated for a moment.   
"Girlfriend. Nothing too fancy, perhaps with an amethyst stone."  
  
"I think we can help you." She said, smiling as she ushered him to   
another counter. "We have a fine assortment of necklaces, both gold and silver,   
with that colored stone."  
  
The woman reached into the glass case and removed two felt lines trays   
with necklaces on them. The one on the left had the silver ones while the other   
had gold; both thin and thick chains. All the stones were purple in color but   
one in particular seemed to stick out of the others. The stone was almost   
identical in color to Venus' skin, only a little darker. It was a rectangular   
stone in an unadorned gold setting with a thick mesh chain. He could almost   
picture it around Venus' neck.  
  
"What about that one?" He asked, pointing to the necklace he had   
spotted.  
  
The woman looked down and smiled as she removed it from the display. She   
draped it over the back of her hand so that the stone caught the overhead   
lights.  
  
"Although this is not one of our better pieces it in itself represents a   
simple, yet elegant look." She said, clearly wishing he had chosen something   
else. "It's an eighteen karat gold mesh cut necklace with a square cut amethyst   
stone in a eighteen caret gold setting."  
  
"I was hoping for something simple." He said, ignoring the woman's   
downhearted approach. "She does not like fancy or flashing things."  
  
"Does she have an interest in a certain kind of jewelry?" She asked,   
hoping to get him to choose something more expensive.  
  
"Not that I know of." He replied, trying to think if she had ever   
mentioned anything. "In fact I have never seen her wear jewelry."  
  
At this the woman seemed a little surprised she set the necklace back in   
the display. "We have a much better selection of necklaces that I am certain   
she would love."  
  
He might not be an expert at buying jewelry, but he knew right away her   
attempt at making a better sale. He clearly understood her wanting to sell   
something more expensive but even he had his limits.  
  
"No, I think this one will do just fine." He said, pointing to the   
necklace she had been holding. "I'll take it."  
  
"Very well, sir." She said, once again removing the necklace from the   
display. "This particular one is on sale for only two thousand dollars." When   
he nodded she sighed softly and placed the others back into the glass case.  
  
"Could you put it in a nice case?" Scott asked as he followed her to the   
cash register.  
  
"Of course, sir. All our jewelry come with an elegant case."  
  
He hoped so, considering the prices of their jewelry they should also   
come with a rare bottle of wine. Covering his mouth he faked a cough instead of   
snickering as the woman placed it into a gray felt case with a red silk inner   
lining. She rang up the cost of the necklace plus tax, which came to two   
thousand and eighty dollars. He handed her his credit card and waited as she   
scanned it. When the slip was printed she handed it to him and asked for his   
signature. With that done she handed him the case with a smile, thanking him   
for shopping at Tiffany's.  
  
After leaving the store he found Jacob waiting for him in front of the   
store.  
  
"Home, sir?" The old butler asked, noticing the item his employer was   
carrying.  
  
"Not yet, Jacob." He answered, opening the door himself. "Take me to   
the museum first, I have to look for something."  
  
Jacob nodded, climbed into the limo and drove to the Metropolitan Museum   
where Scott sometimes did his research. He really did not need anything at the   
museum, but since he had used the excuse he needed to follow up on it. He would   
not want Venus to catch on to his little surprise.  
  
He also hoped she would like the necklace.  
Back at the house Venus was seated at Scott's desk in his workshop. She   
was leaning back in the chair and reading one of the books he had given her.   
Resting on a small serving tray on the desk was a glass of orange juice and   
small stack of peanut butter cookies. Half of the juice was gone but she had   
not yet touched any of the cookies. It had not taken her long to read the books   
since most of them were just instructions on how to safely clean dirt from   
artifacts. Some other things they covered were how to mix various solvents and   
household cleaners to effectively clean anything from crumbling parchment to   
ancient stone. She found the books an interesting read but slightly on the   
boring side.  
  
If anything she now know how to clean artifacts properly, since doing it   
incorrectly could result in damage or even destroying objects.  
  
As she reached the last page she closed the book and set it on the desk   
with the others. She glanced at the clock and noticed that Scott had been gone   
for almost two hours. It was not unusual nor was she worried but she was   
starting to get bored and wanted to do something besides read. Grabbing a   
cookie she turned to the computer that sat on the corner of the desk. She had   
watched him use it before, mostly to enter the things he wrote in his notebooks,   
but she had never used it herself.  
  
It seemed like an easy thing to use, you either typed on the keyboard or   
used the mouse to select things. He had said it used something he called   
Windows NT and was supposed to be fairly easy to use. As she stared at the   
screen all she saw was a picture of a setting sun behind the Giza Pyramids in   
Egypt. There were smaller pictures neatly arranged along the left side of the   
screen. A small label below each picture was the only thing readable that she   
could see. There were names such as "My Computer", "Recycle Bin", "Word",   
"Documents" and "Internet Explorer".  
  
She stuck the cookie in her mouth and moved the pointer to the "Internet   
Explorer" icon but nothing seemed to happen. When she pressed the right button   
a new selection of items scrolled onto the screen. Shaking her head she pressed   
the button again and the menu vanished. Next she tried pressing the left button   
and noticed that the picture became highlighted but still nothing seemed to   
happen. It was then she remember that he had pressed the button twice to get   
the highlighted picture to work.  
  
When she clicked twice she watched as the program appeared on the screen.   
It did not take up the entire screen, only about three quarters of it. She   
could still see part of the background picture and the icons. After a second   
something called a search engine was being displayed. Along the top were more   
menu selections, one of which read "Favorites". Intrigued she clicked it and   
saw numerous selections appear. Most were links to various museums, some for   
information and researching with a few others she did not know.  
  
She highlighted the Metropolitan Museum link and was greeted immediately   
with the museums homepage. As she began reading she learned that clicking the   
underlined words brought you to new information.  
  
"This is almost as good as television." She said, reaching over to take   
another cookie.  
  
She decided to do some searching using something called AltaVista search.   
Being curious she tried to search for information about Gargoyles but could only   
find the stone rain spout variety. Next she did a search for information about   
muffins, suddenly interested in how to bake muffins. The first link she clicked   
on brought her to a website that contained nude humans. The first picture she   
saw was animated and showed some blonde woman on her knees, her face between his   
legs. The title of the webpage was "Stud Muffins", which had nothing to do with   
what she had been looking for.  
  
Her mouth hanging open in surprise. "I did not know two people could do   
that at all, or why they would even want to."  
  
By the time she heard the professor walking down the hallway the website   
had suddenly opened several smaller windows. She tried to close them but for   
every one she closed five others opened.  
  
When he walked in and saw her sitting at his desk he smiled and asked how   
she was doing.  
  
"I finished the books you gave me and am now discovering that thing you   
call the internet." She replied, looking up from the numerous pictures of   
people in various acts of mating rituals.  
  
"Is that so?" He said, smiling as he walked behind the desk to see what   
she was doing. "What the heck are you doing looking at that stuff?"  
  
"I clicked on something and suddenly all of this appeared." She   
explained, still trying to close the windows. "I think your computer is   
possessed by some demon. I was not looking for this stuff, I searched for   
muffins."  
  
"Why would you search for butlers?"  
  
"I was curious in learning now to bake." She answered, getting annoyed at   
the pop-up windows. "How do you fix this?"  
  
"I usually do it this way." He reached down and pressed a button labeled   
"reset". The screen went blank for a moment before beginning its boot-up   
routine.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome." He replied, reaching down and swiping a cookie. "Oh...   
Are you free for a few minutes? I need to show you something."  
  
She nodded and made certain to close the browser before getting up from   
the chair. He asked her to follow him upstairs. When she asked why he simply   
said that it was a surprise and he would not say what it was. Without asking   
any more questions he led her upstairs where he then asked her to close her   
eyes. At this she tilted her head in puzzlement and asked why. Once again he   
shook his head and smiled, saying it was a surprise.  
  
When her eyes were closed she felt him take her by the hand and lead her   
into what he knew was her room. Nothing seemed to feel or smell any different,   
nor was he making any kind of advancement on her.  
  
"Okay, here we are." He then led her to the bed and asked her to sit,   
which she did. "Now keep your eyes closed, I have something for you."  
  
She simply nodded and waited while he seemed to doing something in front   
of her. There was a small creak as if he had opened something. After a few   
more seconds she felt his hands lightly brush her neck, causing her to shiver a   
little. She could now feel that he was playing something around her neck,   
metallic and a little cold against her skin. It was some sort of necklace, or a   
collar, but she could not sense anything threatening about it.  
  
When his hands reaching the back of her neck he clasped the thing around   
her neck and withdrew. She could feel the chain on her neck hanging down and   
touching above her breastbone. Once again he took her by the hand, asking her   
to stand before leading her to the mirror that hung over her dresser.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
As she opened her eyes she immediately saw the gold necklace hanging   
around her neck. There was a small purple stone a little darker than her own   
skin color in a square gold setting. She reached up and fingered the chain,   
feeling the fine gold mesh.  
Nobody, not even her treacherous mate had ever given her anything as  
lovely as this. The only pieces of jewelry she wore 2ere gold loop earrings  
and a the brass brooches that had held her old dress closed. This was a lot  
fancier than they were, not to mention the detailed craftsmanship.  
  
"Thank you." Was all she could think to say.  
  
"You're welcome, Venus." Scott replied, smiling. "I hope you like it   
since I had no idea on what your tastes in jewelry are."  
  
She was not really big into jewelry and other forms of adornments, but it   
was still a wonderful and thoughtful gift. Bending down she kissed him softly   
and whispered her thanks again, adding that she found it beautiful. There was   
no reason to hurt his feelings by saying how she felt about jewelry in general,   
so she kept it to herself.  
  
"You give me these nice things but I have never given anything to you."   
Venus said to herself, suddenly realizing that it was true. "There must be   
something I can do. Perhaps Jacob could help me find something."  
  
"Well," He said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Since you have read   
those books I think it's time we see just how much you can do."  
  
She found it strange that he had gone thought all this to give her the   
necklace to suddenly say that. However, the more she thought about it the   
better it sounded. For some reason her mating instinct was starting to emerge   
again. Not only was it unusual but the time and reasons were far from being   
convenient. Why she was getting these feelings now baffled her. Him giving her   
the necklace was not the best reason for getting these feelings.  
  
Nodding her agreement he led her out of her room and back down to the   
workshop. While he started gathering together the things they would need for   
cleaning the stone she took a few minutes to think about what had just happened.   
She did not deny that she was ready to take their relationship to the next   
level, but lately the urge had been effecting her a lot more.  
  
"Okay, Venus." Scott said as he placed some vials on the table next to   
the stone tablet. "Class is in session."  
  
* * *  
  
Hundreds of tiny stone shards blew outwards as Demona burst from her stone   
slumber. As her vision focused she looked towards her dresser and scowled at   
herself in the mirror. This was the fifth night that this had occurred. She   
was frustrated beyond words at why this had started up again. Although she   
loathed turning into a human at sunrise it had proved a thing she could   
tolerate. It allowed her to move around during the day and to keep up with her   
Paris corporation "Nightstone Unlimited".  
  
She knew without a doubt that Puck was somehow involved in this, and he   
always had a perverse reason for doing it. If being immortal and linked with   
another immortal human was not bad enough, now she had to deal with this. The   
thought of it all only added fuel to the fire already burning within her. As   
was her normal retaliation she grabbed the object closest to her and heaved it   
against the wall. This time is had been a small looking glass, which shattered   
noisily as it struck.  
  
Growling softly she left her bedroom and made her way downstairs to her   
computer center. She would find out what was going on, and the first thing she   
would do was break into Xanatos' building and snoop around. All of the internal   
cameras were linked to the main systems there, so she would be able to spy on   
anybody, anywhere in the building.  
  
The screen before her glowed softly as she began typing on the keyboard.   
With a few simple commands she grinned wickedly as the snooping program began to   
search for open nodes in Xanatos' computer center. Dozens of port numbers and   
internet protocol addressed scrolled up the screen as the program dug deeper.  
  
There was a buzzing sound as the program finished its search, at the end   
displaying the results.  
  
UNABLE TO ACCESS SYSTEMS DUE TO HARDWIRE FIREWALL SYSTEM  
SNOOPING PROGRAM WAS NOT TRACED... END RESULTS  
  
"He's upgraded his systems since I've been away." She grumbled to   
herself, thinking to would have been better to come to New York more often.   
"Now I am going to have to do this the hard way."  
  
Fuming, she typed a series of commands and waited as the computer worked.   
A few moments later a small gold disk slid from a slot next to the keyboard.   
She took the disk, slid it under her belt, stood and made her way upstairs to   
the roof. She did not feel the cool air, nor notice the crescent moon overhead.   
All that she could see was herself grabbing that little pest by the throat until   
he answered her questions. Just the thought of eased her anger and caused her   
to smile, baring her fangs. Spreading her wings she leapt off the edge and   
began her long glide towards the city.  
  
Later she would track down the man she had hired to test run a new   
technology her company had developed; stolen actually since it was Cyberbiotics   
Technology. She had paid the human generously to test out the Chameleon Suit   
and she had not heard from him since. It had also come to her attention that   
there had been a series of bank robberies lately. The news programs said they   
still had no idea of who was behind it. There was never a sign of break in,   
almost as if the money had just vanished into thin air. When she had heard that   
she knew immediately who was behind it. Apparently had was using her suit to   
increase on the money she had already paid him. The human would pay for his   
treachery, she would see to it herself.  
  
"One thing at a time." She told herself as continued her flight.  
  
As she flew she kept a keen eye on the sky around her. The last thing she   
wanted now was to encounter Goliath and the others. Luck seemed to be with her   
tonight as the skies were empty along with a strong air current. She felt the   
air fill her wings, her hair streaming over her back like a wild flare. For a   
few moments she felt alive and able to take on anything. The night sky was hers   
alone and for a little while she ruled supreme. Before she could catch herself   
she began laughing aloud. The sudden outburst caught her by surprise but for   
some reason she did not care.  
  
She did not know why, but she had the feeling something good was going to   
happen in the near future. If it had anything to do with her getting her claws   
on Puck then it was worth expressing such an emotion.  
  
All too soon the distant Erie Building came into view, Wyvern Castle   
perched atop the towering structure. As she approached she descended so that   
she was just above the rooftops. Xanatos had proximity sensors that he used to   
warn him of anything in the space around his building. The only way to fool it   
was to approach as low as possible until you almost ran into it. At the last   
moment you pulled up and if you had enough speed could glide to the top. It was   
something that only a few knew and since she had dealt with Xanatos on a number   
of occasions she knew this slight weakness.  
  
She could see herself in the glass windows as the side of the Erie   
Building drew closer. A split second before she would have collided with the   
glass she pulled up sharply. The side of the building was a blur in her vision   
as the castle above her rapidly came into view again. When she began to lose   
her momentum she dug her talons into the stone wall. Hand over hand she hauled   
herself the rest of the way until she was able to crawl through an open window.   
There was no worry about setting off an alarm since Xanatos did not have any   
installed in the castle. Anybody who was crazy enough to try would have to use   
a helicopter, which would set off the proximity alarms. Something as small as   
herself, crawling up the side was something most people did not expect,   
including Xanatos.  
  
The room she found herself in was dark and empty, with only a single small   
archway as the sole exit. She knew the castle like the back of her hand so she   
was able to avoid any guards as she made her way to David's office section.   
There she knew she would probably find Owen, Xanatos or both. If she was really   
lucky she could even break directly into the computer system and leave herself a   
private back door entry. The thought of doing something that underhanded made   
her grin with pleasure.  
  
She continued onward, every once in a while needing to hide in the   
shadows. True, she could have simply dispatched whoever she came across but she   
wanted stealth for this mission. When she found herself approaching the   
entrance to Xanatos' office she could not detect any talking. Carefully she   
peered in only to find the place empty, Owen's desk being the only item present.  
  
When she looked into David's office she found that it too was empty.   
Disappointed at not finding her quarry she sat down at Owen's desk and slipped   
the disk into the drive. She access the disk easily and executed the program   
that she had stored on it. It was similar to the snooping program she had used   
back her manor house, but this one did a lot more. As she waited the program   
went about making two open nodes to outside access, then attached a sub-program   
to the camera system. This would allow Xanatos' own systems to make a copy of   
the video footage in his and Owen's office, then send a copy to one of her   
secret location outside the city.  
  
When it was finished it went back and erased all the commands it had   
performed, minus undoing the upgrades. The last thing it did was erase the   
keystrokes that she had used to execute the program before automatically   
ejecting the disk. Grinning in triumph she grabbed the disk and decided to poke   
around the castle a while longer. If she was lucky she would come across her   
prey and using her own methods of persuasions would get the answers she sought.  
The dirt and grime came away easily as Venus continued to apply slow,   
steady stokes of the brush. She could not yet read what was underneath but with   
a little more work she soon would. A short distance away Scott was bending over   
his desk at some books he had open before him. Venus felt proud that he was   
impressed with just how much information she had acquired just from reading the   
books he had given her. The sun had long since went down and from the sounds of   
her stomach she knew it was time to think about eating dinner.  
  
Apparently Scott heard it as well, commenting that a snack would be in   
order. Turning away from his desk he went and looked at how she was   
progressing. He nodded, adding that she was doing a fantastic job to which she   
smiled and thanked him.  
  
"Let's go see what there is to swipe from the fridge." He said, patting   
her on the shoulder.  
  
When they entered the kitchen they looked in the refrigerator and saw a   
plate filled with different types of sandwiches. The entire pile was covered in   
a clear plastic to keep them from going bad. Apparently Jacob had anticipated   
on them being hungry and fixed them a snack. There was also a pitcher of ice   
tea and come yellow cheese, something they both loved. He grabbed the plate and   
cheese while she took the pitcher before sitting down.  
  
As they ate in silence the professor found himself doing what he always   
did when they sat together; watching her. Everything she did seemed graceful   
and coordinated, even when she was eating sandwiches. The necklace he had given   
her still hung from her neck, the lavender gem glinting in the light. She was   
beautiful, plain and simple, and could not see her any other way. He knew he   
was obsessed with her, what was not to like about her? Only when she used her   
pointed tongue to get some mustard from her upper lip did he discovered how much   
he was staring. He immediately helped himself to some tea to cover up the fact   
that he was suddenly turned on. If she saw how he was acting she did not say   
anything.  
  
She had seen and felt what Scott had been doing, the thing with her tongue   
had been done on purpose. In this she was quite good at hiding the fact that   
she had known. There was no need to move him along this quick. It was only a   
subtle gesture at what she was planning on doing later tonight. She knew she   
would not be able to put it off much longer. The desire to want him came more   
and more frequently, but tonight she was going to try and quench her thirst.   
She held little doubt that she would have no trouble convincing him, her small   
"get the mustard" trick had proven that fact.  
  
"How long are we going to work on the sandstone for?" She asked between   
bites. "It will take a good long while to clean the entire thing."  
  
"I think we can wrap up for tonight, Venus." He replied after swallowing   
a mouthful of ice tea. "You can go upstairs if you want, I can clean up in the   
workshop."  
  
"No, I cannot let you do that." She said back. "I helped you in cleaning   
the sandstone so I will help you clean up the shop."  
  
He knew better than to argue with her so he nodded and said he would   
welcome the help. Normally when she decided to do something there was not much   
he could say or do that would change her mind. They took what few sandwiches   
were left and returned them to the refrigerator along with the tea. With the   
done they left the kitchen, making certain to turn off the light behind them.  
  
Back in the workroom Venus gathered up the brushes she had been using and   
placed them in a box on the floor. The professor was busy placing bookmarks in   
the books he had been looking at before returning them to the shelves. It did   
not take long between the two of them to finish.  
  
As they made their way upstairs they spoke about what they would do   
tomorrow.  
  
"We will continue working on the sandstone." He said, purposely brushing   
against her once in a while. "If you can uncover some more of it then we can   
see what's underneath."  
  
"That sounds a lot like what we did today." She said, smiling at her   
observation. "But in these things you are the boss and I am your assistant."  
When she took his hand he knew she liked it when he made those kinds of   
compliments. They were all true, or course, that was something he would never   
lie to her about.  
  
"Venus, I am not your boss." Scott said, chuckling. "A boss is somebody   
who tells somebody what to do. I do not tell you to do anything, I ask, there   
is a difference."  
  
"I was only making a joke." She replied, poking him in the side   
playfully.  
  
"Sorry. Sometimes I guess I don't catch on to things as much as I   
should." He said, sounding a little embarrassed.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs he released her hand and waited.  
  
"Well, I will see you in the morning for breakfast." He said, taking her   
hand and kissing it.  
  
All she did was nod slightly, watching as he turned and walked down the   
hall to his bedroom. She waited until he was inside before entering her own   
room, closing the door behind her. As she went about performing her usual   
nightly duties of washing herself and choosing a nightgown. When was finished   
she sat on the bed for a few minutes and contemplated how to proceed. She   
wanted to go to him but felt uncertain on how to go about doing it.  
  
She finally decided to don her blue robe and simply walk to his room.   
Exiting her room she strode down to his door and waited for a moment before   
knocking.  
  
Inside the professor had already changed into his sleeping pants with no   
shirt. He was laying on the bed looking over one of his old textbooks on   
Egyptian Cultures. His rooms furnishings did not consist of much. There was   
his waterbed, a single bureau with mirror and a nightstand on each side of the   
bed. Aside from the door leading to the hallway there was only one other, that   
one leading into a private bathroom.  
  
When he heard the knock on the door he looked up from his book and said   
they could enter. Out of habit he never locked his door. When it opened he saw   
Venus standing in the hallway. She was wearing her blue robe, hair neatly   
brushed back and looking ready for bed. It was strange as to why she had come   
as she had never done so before, at least not wearing nightclothes. This was   
the first time he had ever seen her dressed this way. He had to admit that she   
looked ever more lovely than usual, truly a goddess.  
  
"Hello again, Venus." He said, placing the book on the nightstand before   
getting up. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
She did not say a single word as she closed the door, locking it behind   
her. He began to feel more than a little odd as she had a looked that could   
only be described as hunger. Her eyes seemed to be taking him in making him   
feel a little uneasy. When she began walking towards him ever move she made was   
slow and seductive. Her supple tail protruded from under the hem of her robe,   
it took sliding back and fourth slowly.  
  
When she finally reached him he was about to ask what she was doing when   
she slid her arm around his waist. The next thing he felt was her pressing her   
body close to his, her mouth covering his. Feeling her body pressed against him   
aroused things in him he had not felt in a long time. He did not resist her   
sudden urge to do this but he could not help but ask himself why. Many times in   
the past he had dreamed of this happening but he never thought it would happen.  
  
It did not take him long to follow her lead, opening his mouth to enhance   
the kiss. His own hands found her waist as she pulled away from the kiss, only   
to move to his neck. He inhaled sharply as he felt her teeth gently brush   
against him. She could easily tear his throat out if she wanted, but her   
gentles proved that was not what she had in mind. Not knowing exactly what he   
should do he moves his hands upward to her back. She moaned softly when he   
reached her wings. Her skin was exposed in that area to allow her wings free   
movement.  
  
Thanks to Venus he now knew what happened when you rubbed the area around   
a gargoyles wings. He did not know if there was a certain method of doing this   
so he simple let his fingers probe. When she went rigid for a split second he   
wondered if he had done something wrong. He was about to apologize when she   
seemed go limp in his arms, her mouth even more savage than before. As he   
continued rubbing she ceased kissing him and tried even harder to press him   
close.  
  
Grinning slyly she reached back and untied the cord holding the back of   
her robe closed. It slid from her shoulders, stopping just above her chest as   
it was his hands that prevented it from going lower. He smiled crookedly before   
lifting his hands to allow the robe to tumble around her feet. What she was   
wearing underneath left nothing to the imagination. A dark red silk nightgown   
that hung only slightly below her thighs. The front was cut into a "V", the   
point ending just below the center of her chest. Just the sight alone sent his   
mind reeling as he saw just how interested she was in him.  
  
He figured she was either cold or excited, but since he felt himself   
sweating he figured it the latter. When she pulled him close again he could   
feel her excitement against his chest as she could no doubt feel his. More than   
anything he wanted to reach up and cup her breast. Gathering his courage he   
slowly ran his hand up her side just below her armpit. His fingertips slip   
slowly towards her chest and she did absolutely nothing to stop him.  
  
When she felt his hand on her she felt a surge of pleasure build up in her   
stomach. She knew that this had gone too far to even think about turning back.   
After all this time she felt her need for him take over, the desire to be   
satisfied almost more than she could handle.  
As Jacob made his way upstairs to perform his daily routines he noticed   
that Venus' door was open. He knocked and called out to her but she failed to   
reply. Pushing the door the rest of the way open he noticed that everything   
seemed to be in order. Her bed was already neatly made, almost as if she had   
never slept in it last night. The clothes she had worn yesterday were draped   
over the hamper in the bedroom. It was not unusual for her to already be up,   
same as his employer. He guessed they were already down in the workshop   
hovering over the artifact Scott had recently acquired.  
  
Exiting her room he made his way to his employers door, which he soon saw   
was closed. He found that quite strange as he was almost always up at this time   
and he never left the door closed. When Jacob tried to turn the handle he found   
it locked. It was then he had a pretty good idea what was going on.  
  
Turning away he proceeded down the stairs when he detected an odd sound   
from upstairs. Confused he turned around and went back only to find Venus' door   
now closed. He was about to knock when he saw Scott emerge from his room, fully   
dressed. The old butler scratched the back of head, almost immediately piecing   
together the puzzle that had been presented him.  
  
"Is everything all right sir?" Jacob asked as the professor nodded in   
greeting.  
  
"Fine, Jacob." He answered, trying poorly to hide the grin on his face.   
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Jacob was about to ask what had happened earlier but a part of him knew to   
keep silent. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, Venus had been   
showing signs of it for the past two weeks. Instead he shook his head and said   
that breakfast would be ready in about an hour, unless they wanted to eat   
sooner.  
  
"That's okay, we will eat whenever it's ready." With that said he   
continued past Jacob and vanished down the stairs.  
  
When he was about to enter Scott's room he heard Venus' door open. When   
he turned to look she too had walked out, also fully dressed. She smiled   
sweetly and bid his a good morning before following the professor down the   
stairs.  
  
Telling himself not to think any more about it he went into his employers   
room where he discovered a disaster area. Most of the blankets were on the   
floor and the sheets were so rumpled that it was if an earthquake had hit it.   
Trying not to laugh he bent down and began gathering the discarded blankets.  
  
His only thought at that moment was that he hoped she did not hurt him in   
the process. Her kind was quite strong, not to mention she was bigger than he.   
He went into the bathroom to get whatever clothes would be in Scott's hamper.  
  
"I wonder if humans and gargoyles can have children?" The thought of   
having a little one around the house made him laugh. "Guess we will wait and   
see."  
Ironically the professor was thinking the exact same thing as he sat at   
his desk. He had open before the same books as yesterday but he had yet to look   
at them. Venus was already hard at work mixing the next batch of solvent,   
seemingly oblivious to his ponderings. They had gone at it three times during   
the night, so the fact that he only got a few hours sleep did not help. The   
first time he had asked her if it was safe to be doing this. She had replied   
that she did not care at the moment, which he found strange. He would have   
thought that taking precautions would have been foremost on her mind.   
Commenting that they did not have to go all the way only seemed to encourage   
her.  
  
At last he gave up and figured that if anything did come of this then he   
would accept the responsibility. After all it did take two to tango, as he had   
often heard before. Discovering that he did not feel like working he stood and   
went over to her. She looked up and smiled, the glimmer in her eyes telling him   
she had not regretted what had gone on last night.  
  
"Do you think Jacob was fooled?" She asked, giggling as she embraced him.  
  
"I would not count of it, Venus." He answered as his own arms wrapped   
around her. "He might be old, but if there is one thing he is not is blind and   
stupid."  
  
She laughed, saying that chances are the old butler would not say   
anything. As she bent her head to touch his she smiled and touched the tip of   
his nose with her tongue.  
  
"Have humans and gargoyles ever..." He hesitated for an instant before   
daring to ask. "Well, you know..."  
  
"I have never heard of it." She replied, not the least phased by his   
question. "Why? Would you reject the thought of me bearing your child?"  
  
He played as if he needed to think it over, but instead kissed her cheek.   
"Not for an instant."  
  
"Well then, you can stop worrying." She said, running a talon though his   
hair. "We have work to do."  
  
"To be honest Venus, I suddenly lost the ambition to work." He said,   
pulling away from her embrace. When she gave him a sly look he laughed. "I   
don't know about you but I need to have something to eat."  
  
Venus had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. He had done   
things to her that she did not think one would want to do. She had never known   
mating could be that enjoyable, not to mention quite fun and educational.  
  
"Do we have interesting thoughts, my dear?" He asked, not missing the   
look on her face.  
  
"I have many thoughts." She answered, running her finger down his face.   
"But right now I am thinking of food." It was mostly a lie, but she needed to   
give him time to recover from last night first.  
  
* * *  
  
Goliath and the rest of his clan soared high over the city, their keen   
eyes always in search of trouble. Lately there had been a series of bank   
robberies and the police were still clueless as to who was behind it. The night   
before last a bank had been hit, the robbers not only bypassing a supposedly   
fool-proof alarm system, but walking out with close to one hundred thousand   
dollars.  
  
There were never any clues nor was anything broken into. It was as if   
whoever stole the money had simply walked in, opened the safe and walked out   
again with the money. Elisa had said it had to be an inside job since the   
alarms were turned off and the safe combinations apparently known. Matt's   
suggestion, on the other hand, had been some sort of secret organization trying   
to smuggle in weapons. To do things like that one needed a lot of money. As   
always Elisa had simply shaken her head and commented that he had seen too many   
X-Files episodes.  
  
Tonight they would stake out a bank they were almost certain would be the   
next target. Goliath and the others would take up positions around the bank   
atop the surrounding rooftops. The police would be staked out at ground level,   
every possible way in or out was being watched.  
  
As took up their positions around the bank they made certain to remain out   
of sight. From his position Goliath could see Elisa's car parked down the   
street. His keen eyes could see they were in the vehicle watching the main   
entrance. Using the tiny radio around his neck he radioed Elisa to let her know   
they were in position.  
  
A few streets over from within a dark alley an individual wearing a red   
and black skin tight suit made his way though the shadows. He wore a hood made   
of the same material with only a dark visor too see though. As he approached   
the street he tapped a pressure pad on his left wrist. The suit shimmered for a   
second before both he and the suit faded from existence. As he looked through   
his visor he could sea clearly every heat signature before him. As always he   
knew the authorities would be watching the bank but he was not concerned.   
Although he knew there was no way he could be seen he still took great care as   
he proceeded towards his target.  
  
He smiled as he approached the red Ford Fairlane with the two officers   
within. They were the two same cops that been trying to figure out the   
robberies he had committed. At first testing the suit had been interesting, but   
now he found that he could go almost anywhere. The one had hired him had paid   
him well to put the suit though a rigorous series of tests. Now he had a large   
sum of money salted away plus the suit as well. He was hoping he could elude   
his employer and keep the suit. She was not a person to cross but he figured   
that with this last job he could take a long trip.  
  
As he passed by the Fairlane he continued down the sidewalk until he reach   
the front of the bank. This bank he knew only had one entrance and no windows.   
It would be his biggest heist so far and biggest challenge. He ducked into the   
shadows next to the entrance and scanned the rooftops around him. As usual the   
creatures were there, two that he could see, hoping to catch him in the act. He   
grinned under the mask and approached the front door. Earlier that day he had   
stood outside the entrance before the bank opened and watched easily as the   
morning guard entered his access code.  
  
Taking one final look around him he went to the keypad and entered the   
same code he had seen the guard use. The light on the panel went from red to   
green, a second later he heard the door lock release. With ease he gentle   
pushed the door open just enough for him to squeeze inside. If anybody had seen   
him they did had no yet sounded the alarm. He made his way easily to the main   
vault behind the tellers area. Like earlier in the morning he simply entered   
the entry codes he had seen the employee's using. Like the front door he was   
within the main vault in just two minutes. Within he stood and stared at the   
neatly stacked bills on the stainless steel shelves. There was no way he could   
take it all so he simply concentrated on the large bills.  
  
Grabbing a canvas bag from the lower shelf he started grabbing stacks of   
bills, all hundreds. There was no need to rush since the bank would not open   
for several hours. Just to be interesting he decided to grab a few stacks of   
bearer bonds, almost impossible to trace. When he had finished he pressed   
another button on his wrist, a moment later the bag shimmered and vanished. It   
was still in his hand, he had simply enlarged the field around him. As long as   
he kept the sack close to him it would be as invisible as he was. As he exited   
the vault he resealed everything so that it looked like he had never been there.   
Since his suit also included gloves he did not fear leaving fingerprints.  
  
As he slowly pushed the front door open he scanned the area but could   
detect no changes. The creatures were still in the same position as before.   
Apparently he had once again succeeded in fooling everybody and was now a very   
wealthy man. When he slid outside he reset the alarm and with no effort hurried   
away with his early retirement funds. A warning light suddenly began flashing   
in his visor. In his rush he had forgotten to recharge the suit and now it was   
warning him that the power supply was almost exhausted.  
  
His heart racing he moved faster than usual else he would have stayed   
longer and had some fun with the two officers. He ducked into the first alley   
he came to and remained in the shadows until he finally arrived home. He no   
sooner walked into his apartment when the suit faded back into existence, the   
last of the power now depleted.  
  
Pulling the hood off his head he went into the adjacent bedroom and flung   
it and the canvas sack on his bed. He was still sweating from the mad dash to   
get away before the power ran out. Not bothering to remove the rest of the suit   
he sat on the edge of the bed to catch his breath. He decided it was now time   
to gather the rest of the money he had taken and catch the first flight to   
Brazil. First he had to take the money and deposit it into his Swiss account as   
there was no way he could carry it on the plane.   
  
He got up and pulled an empty suitcase from under the bed and opened it.   
Hurrying to the dresser he very quickly grabbed assorted clothes and threw them   
haphazardly into the suitcase. As he continued packing he failed to see the   
dark shadow come up from behind. He felt a quick blow to the back of his head,   
then everything went dark.  
  
When he came to he felt himself dangling in midair, a strong fist holding   
him up by the front of his shirt. He could tell that he was no longer wearing   
the Chameleon Suit. When his vision cleared he came face to face with one of   
the creatures. It was a female with dark blue skin and long flaming red hair.   
Her eyes were glowing red as she gritted her fangs. When he tried to kick her   
she used her free hand to punch his midsection. The air rushed from his lungs   
as he grunted in pain.  
  
"What do you want?" He wheezed, unable to ignore the burning pain in his   
stomach. "How did they see me leave the bank?" Was the next thing he wondered.  
  
"My suit back!" She hissed, pointing to the Chameleon Suit laying on his   
bed.  
  
Her voice was quite familiar to him, as was the face and hair now that he   
took a better look. His eyes went wide when he realized that he was being held   
up by the one who had employed him to test the suit. He could not understand   
how that could be possible, she had been a flesh and blood human when he had   
first met her.  
  
"I see the test was a success." She hissed, her mouth turning up into a   
grin.  
  
"Yes, it's a marvel!" He said quickly, hoping he would set him down.  
  
When she did not be started to become alarmed as a low growl rumbled from   
her throat. "You were told to test it, not use it to make yourself wealthy!"  
  
"I was going to return the suit, I swear!"  
  
"Before or after you left the country?" Demona asked, pointing her free   
hand towards his suitcase. "Apparently I did not pay you enough, is that the   
reason you were betraying my trust?"  
  
He shook his head rapidly. "I got carried away with what the suit could   
do, the opportunity was too good to pass up. Tell you what, I will split all   
the money with you."  
  
"Where is it?" She asked, her expression softening slightly.  
  
It was as if weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He told her it   
was all in the closet in two large suitcases.  
  
"I will make you a better deal, human! How about I keep it all and you   
will learn a valuable lesson?"  
To emphasize her offer she gripped his throat with her free hand and   
  
started to squeeze. He needed no time to think it over, his only reply being a   
choked "yes". When she released his neck he inhaled several deep breathes.  
  
"Thank you!" He said, coughing. "Take it all, just please let me go."  
  
"Indeed I will, human."  
  
Using her free hand she grabbed him by the seat of his pants and hurled   
him out the nearest window. He screamed as the impact of his body shattered the   
window, doing little to slow his progress. His screams were short lived as his   
fall was broken by a parked car below. She could not have aimed better if she   
had tried. The mans body had struck the top of the car causing the side windows   
to explode outward. Dark blood oozed from the back of his head, the only   
movement was a few quick twitches of his left hand.  
  
With that problem solved she went into the closet and found the suitcases   
containing the stolen money. She took the suit and stuffed it in with the money   
before following the man out the windows. Unlike him however, she had wings and   
the ability to soar up and over the city. Within minutes she was too far away   
to even hear the sirens that began wailing in the distance. She knew what would   
happen, the police would rule it a suicide and think nothing more of it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
